An Unexpected Encounter
by luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa only meant to pick up a hot guy at a club. He definitely didn't mean to end up being haunted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** This fic is dedicated to my Fandom Trumps Hate 2018 recipient!

########

 **An Unexpected Encounter** by luvsanime02

########

When Trowa enters the club, he notices that once again there's a familiar figure at the bar. Trowa's been coming here for a few weeks now, and he almost always sees the same man also there, usually sitting at the bar. He's never drinking, though. Instead, he's turned around towards the crowd, and his dark eyes are watching everyone with a sharp focus.

It's that focus and intelligence, mixed with some arrogance, that calls to Trowa, and he decides to walk over there. The other man watches him, clearly noticing his purposeful movements even from across the room. When Trowa is standing in front of him, he holds out a hand, silently asking the other man if he'd like to dance.

Trowa's not sure if he'll accept, but he does almost immediately, grasping Trowa's hand with strong, though slightly chilly, fingers and walking ahead of him through the crowd. Trowa turns him around so that they're facing each other and wraps his arms around the man's waist, pressing them close together and leaning in until he's looking directly into the other man's eyes from barely a few inches away.

"Hi," he says, because at least now he can introduce himself without shouting. "My name's Trowa."

The other man runs his hands slowly up Trowa's chest, and then wraps his arms around Trowa's neck, pulling him just a little bit closer now. Their lips are almost brushing together. "Chang Wufei," he says, returning the greeting.

"You're here often," Trowa says, trying to strike up a conversation without asking anything too personal. Some people don't even exchange names, but Trowa's been curious about Wufei for some time now.

Wufei raises an eyebrow. "Was that a question?" he asks teasingly. He tilts his head before Trowa can think about how to respond, and then they're kissing.

Trowa groans quietly at the feel of those demanding lips and the agile tongue that licks its way into his mouth, flicking against his own and inviting him to join in this dance, too. He eagerly complies, pulling Wufei's body flush against his own, only for Wufei to choose that moment to pull back, leaving Trowa a little breathless and looking forward to more.

"Maybe I've just been looking for someone… interesting," Wufei says, smirking.

One of Trowa's hands runs slowly up Wufei's back, and then down again, before resting lightly on one of his hips. "Think you've found that person?" Trowa asks, leaning in to kiss Wufei again, and sucking on his lower lip briefly, wanting to tease him back a little bit.

"Maybe," Wufei answers, his voice softer and deeper now. The sound goes straight to Trowa's groin, and he shifts his hips against Wufei more purposely. They're not quite grinding together while dancing, but they're both definitely moving deliberately. "You've been watching me," Wufei says then, surprising Trowa. He hadn't thought that Wufei had noticed.

"You've been watching me, too," Trowa replies, knowing that it must be true if Wufei has noticed Trowa watching him. Obviously, Trowa should have approached him sooner.

"Like I said, I've been searching for someone interesting," Wufei says, his fingers brushing against Trowa's neck while they dance. His hands still feel cool, and Trowa wonders if Wufei's cold. He is only wearing a sleeveless, dark red Mandarin collar shirt and tight jeans.

"Me, too," Trowa admits.

Wufei leans forward, until his lips are touching Trowa's ear. "Want to get out of here?" he asks.

His meaning definitely isn't lost on Trowa, and he nods, trying not to seem too eager. He's probably failing, but Wufei doesn't seem to mind. "Absolutely," he says.

Wufei leads the way, and Trowa has no problem with following him. He remembers to grab his coat just before they leave, luckily. Not because Trowa's all that cold, but he stops Wufei when they step outside into the chilly, October air. "Here," he says, and drapes the coat over Wufei's shoulders.

The coat is big on Trowa, and it practically hides Wufei, who gives him an amused look. "I'm not cold," he says, but he still puts his arms through the sleeves of the long, black coat and wraps it tightly around himself.

"It looks good on you anyway," Trowa says, which is nothing but the truth. Wufei turns his head away, but not before Trowa sees a pleased smile appear on his face. "My car's this way," he says then, nicely changing the subject.

He's parked a couple of streets away from the club, which is the main reason why he offered Wufei his coat. Trowa's sweater is keeping him warm enough, but Wufei's shirt, though appealing, isn't really suitable for the weather. Trowa's honestly surprised that Wufei didn't bring a coat himself.

Wufei's looking around interestedly. Trowa almost asks him what he's so intently watching, but he bites back the question at the last minute. There's a mysterious air about Wufei, somehow, and Trowa can admit to himself that he likes it. The walk isn't uncomfortable, even though they're both currently being quiet, and Trowa makes sure to walk close enough to Wufei that the other man's shoulder brushes occasionally against his arm.

Suddenly, Wufei looks upwards and snorts, clearly amused at something. Trowa raises an eyebrow, and looks upwards, too. There's a full moon out tonight, just peeking out from behind some thin cloud cover right now. Trowa looks back down at Wufei. "Not a fan of the atmosphere?" he asks lightly.

Wufei shakes his head. "I feel like a werewolf is going to attack us at any moment," he says wryly, and then gives Trowa a sharp smile. "Or a ghost is going to follow us to your car."

Trowa laughs. "It is the right time of the year, I guess," he agrees, amused by the notion. "I was hoping more for a vampire myself."

"Why?" Wufei asks, looking at him in confusion.

"Well, if I'm going to be attacked and killed, I'd at least like my attacker to get something out of it besides some fun. Don't vampires hunt for sustenance?" Trowa asks practically.

Wufei hides another smile, ducking his head down so that the lower half of his face is covered by the coat's collar. "The werewolf could eat you," he points out reasonably.

Trowa smothers a laugh. "Well, that's morbid," he says, not minding in the slightest.

"And a vampire sucking you dry for a snack isn't?" Wufei demands. He doesn't sound upset, either. Looks like they both have a rather dark sense of humor.

"Lucky for me, I guess, that you're not a werewolf or a vampire," Trowa says.

Wufei snorts. "No, I'm definitely not," he replies. "Though I suppose hanging out in a club and preying on the people there would be a good plan, if I were."

"Are you actually considering how a supernatural being would hunt for food?" Trowa asks, delighted at how easy it is for him to talk with Wufei, even about the oddest of topics.

"You brought up the subject," Wufei retorts.

Trowa's car is right ahead, and he unlocks it before walking forwards to open the passenger door for Wufei, who gives him an amused look at the act before sliding into the seat. "You were the one who noticed the full moon," Trowa says, and then shuts the door once Wufei's inside.

He walks around the car and gets in, turning on the engine. "My place or yours?" he asks, not really having a preference.

Wufei types an address into the GPS, which answers that question. "Mine," he says. "It's not that far from here."

"Alright," Trowa agrees, and starts driving. "No wonder you're at that club so often, then, if you live close by."

He doesn't realize quite how that sounds until Wufei turns his head and raises an eyebrow at him. "Just how long have you been watching me, to know that?" he asks. Luckily, he doesn't sound offended or creeped out, but still.

Trowa refuses to answer with the truth. "The past couple of days," he says, trying to keep his tone purposely vague. "I didn't even know there was a club in that row of warehouses," he continues, quickly changing the subject. "Before then, I was going to this place on Franklin, which isn't really all that great. This place is a little farther from my apartment, but it's a lot nicer."

Meaning that Trowa hasn't been worried about being drugged yet, or coming across someone very unpleasant in the bathrooms, at this club. Both of which have happened to him at the other place, though thankfully, Trowa was with a friend when he was drugged, and they got him out of the club and home safely. It was still a frankly terrifying experience, that sudden and complete loss of control, and Trowa hasn't been back to that club since.

"I'm glad you switched haunts," Wufei says.

Trowa snorts. "Back on the ghost thing?" he asks, though he's only teasing. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"Would a ghost scare you?" Wufei asks, ignoring his first question. "It would startle and unnerve most people."

Trowa shrugs. "I don't believe in things like that," he admits. "I think there'd be a lot more _actual_ evidence if ghosts and such existed."

"So, you think that everyone who says they've ever seen a ghost is lying?" Wufei asks, sounding very curious.

Trowa thinks about that for a few minutes. "No," he finally decides. "I don't necessarily think that they're all lying, just that they're mistaken about what they've seen."

Wufei nods. "That makes sense, I suppose."

Trowa glances at Wufei, and sees him staring out the window now. He looks… pensive. It belatedly occurs to Trowa that he's probably being insensitive, or something. His foster sister, Cathy, says that Trowa does that a lot without meaning to.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Trowa asks, not sure if he should continue the subject or not, but unable to think of anything else to say. He turns onto a long stretch of dark road, with nothing but trees lining one side and a ditch on the other. Fields are spread out farther back on both sides of the road, with corn stalks planted in neat rows. It's the perfect setting for their conversation.

Wufei smirks. "Yes," he says simply.

"Ever seen one?" Trowa asks, wondering how Wufei will answer that question after what Trowa just said.

Wufei only laughs, though. "No, I've never seen a ghost," he replies.

"Then, why do you believe in them?" Trowa asks, curious. He knows that most people who don't believe in ghosts believe in an afterlife instead, and so he wonders if being a fellow atheist is a part of Wufei's reasoning for thinking that ghosts are real.

There's no response, and Trowa glances over again. He's so surprised by what he sees that he jerks the wheel in response and almost drives into the ditch. Yanking the car back onto the road, Trowa comes to an abrupt stop. Heart pounding, he looks over again at the passenger seat, staring in disbelief.

No one's there. Wufei is gone. Somehow, he's disappeared from the car.

"Well, shit," Trowa says into the sudden silence. It sums up his current feelings pretty well, so he repeats the curse, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Trowa eventually restarts his car and drives home in something of a daze. He's not sure what to think. He doesn't quite believe what just happened, despite seeing it with his own eyes. Wufei has vanished. One second, he was there in the car, and the next, gone.

As much as Trowa wants to deny it, he knows what that means. Suddenly, Wufei's amusement throughout their whole conversation makes much more sense. A ghost. Trowa just interacted with a ghost.

Touched him, too. And kissed him. Trowa's trying not to think too hard about that part, though.

It seems to take him hours, but eventually, Trowa falls asleep that night. The last thing that he expects is for Wufei to suddenly appear before him in a dream. Trowa looks around and realizes that they're back at the club, too. Dancing together again.

Wufei clearly notices Trowa's unease and smirks, tugging him closer. "Something the matter?" he asks. He's still wearing Trowa's coat.

Trowa knows that this is a dream, but isn't sure whether Wufei's really there or not anyway. "What's going on?" he asks.

Wufei shakes his head. "I thought that would have been obvious," he says. He's dropped the smirk now, and instead sounds a bit… disappointed.

Trowa raises an eyebrow in response. "Not really," he admits. "I'm used to beautiful men hitting on me. Disappearing on me, not so much."

That surprises a laugh out of Wufei. "Alright," he says, "I can understand that. I just thought you might be a tad more observant than the rest."

"The rest?" Trowa ehoes.

Wufei gives him a completely unreadable look. Before Trowa can decipher anything from his expression, Wufei leans just close enough to teasingly brush his lips over Trowa's. His skin feels warm now, rather than chilly like before, and despite the situation, Trowa finds himself relaxing into the brief embrace.

"You should keep looking," Wufei advises Trowa. Which makes no sense. Before Trowa can protest the cryptic statement, he blinks and suddenly realizes that he's awake again.

Trowa looks around carefully, but he doesn't see anyone there. Still, he can't quite let go of the feeling that he's being watched. "I'm being haunted by a ghost," Trowa says, his voice incredulous.

There's no answer. His lights don't flicker, and the room doesn't go cold. His apartment is the same as always. Trowa eventually decides to just ignore the dream for now and get up. He has to go to work, and Cathy isn't going to accept Trowa being haunted as an excuse for being late.

He takes a brief shower, struggling to feel more awake. When he gets out, Trowa stops still in shock. There is writing on his mirror. It says: _What mistake did you make?_

Of course it does. Apparently, Wufei isn't going to make any sense to Trowa even when he's awake. Trowa quickly dresses, tries not to think about how Wufei could be watching him even now, and then he leaves for work. After, he'll go back to the club. Maybe Wufei will be there again, and give Trowa his coat back, and then he can forget about this whole weird business and go back to ignoring things like the existence of ghosts.

What mistake did Trowa make? Hitting on a ghost, apparently, and then offering the ghost his coat. Trowa's never being nice to a stranger ever again. (Okay, not really, but he's going to be much more cautious about offering out his clothes, at least.)

Cathy chides him for being distracted the whole day, but Trowa can tell that she's more worried than angry. Trowa focuses on his job as much as he's able to, and dodges all of Cathy's pointed questions about what he was up to last night. There's no way that Trowa's explaining Wufei to his foster sister. She'd believe him, Trowa's sure, because Cathy's amazing like that. She'd worry too much, though, and insist on going to the club with him, and Trowa doesn't want to get her mixed up in whatever problem he's gotten himself into this time.

The drive back to the club seems to take forever and last only a second at the same time, and Trowa can't believe that he's dreading going back into the place because he might run into a ghost there. What is his life?

He walks in and immediately goes over towards the bar, knowing by now that if Wufei's here, that's where he'll be. Sure enough, Trowa spots him. Not before Wufei's obviously seen him, though, judging from the way he looks in Trowa's direction and waves him over, as though they've arranged to meet up here all along.

He's just as temperamental as one of the big cats that Trowa works with at the sanctuary. Trowa tries to decide whether treating Wufei as he would a tiger is a good idea or not. He'll have to think that one over more later.

For now, he walks over and sits next to Wufei, who raises an eyebrow at him. "Not going to ask me to dance this time?" he asks teasingly.

Trowa can't help but laugh just a little. For a ghost, Wufei can be very amusing. "Do you want me to?" he counters, but holds out his hand anyway. He's not sure why. Shouldn't Trowa just be demanding his coat back? And for Wufei to stop haunting him?

Looking into those dark eyes assessing him, Trowa's again reminded of a big cat, and he knows that even if he bothers to ask, Wufei will just refuse.

He doesn't refuse Trowa's hand, though, and so they walk back out onto the dance floor, Trowa wrapping his arms around Wufei. Despite wearing Trowa's coat, he still feels cold. Well, now Trowa knows why.

Still. "You're oddly solid for a ghost," Trowa points out.

Wufei nods. "It's this place," he says, looking around at the crowd. He doesn't elaborate, and Trowa doesn't push.

"Why are you haunting me?" Trowa asks after a few minutes.

"I was hoping you weren't an idiot," Wufei says. Trowa's not sure if that's a compliment or an insult.

"Thanks," he says anyway, just in case. "Are you going to stop anytime soon?"

Wufei looks at him thoughtfully. "Not sure yet." He still seems… disappointed, somehow. Trowa wonders if maybe he's bored or something? It must be boring, right, to exist all alone? Except that Wufei _can_ interact with people, clearly. And apparently also appear in their dreams.

"So, what happens now?" Trowa asks.

Wufei leans up and kisses him, softly. "You could offer me another ride home," he says, and he's definitely hinting strongly about something.

Trowa thinks this over for a few seconds. Wufei isn't demanding that Trowa let him back into his car. Still. "Are you going to give me back my coat if I do?" Trowa asks, wondering.

"Eventually," Wufei says with a shrug. "Why do you care about the coat?" he asks, sounding somewhat bewildered but mostly exasperated.

Trowa sighs. He doesn't know if he should say that he has a strong suspicion that Wufei can only follow Trowa home if he still has Trowa's coat. In lieu of an answer, Trowa backs up a step and holds out his hand again. "Come on," he says, wondering if something different will happen this time.

Wufei takes his hand without hesitation, and they leave again together. It's a little chilly out, and Trowa wonders if Wufei can even feel the temperature. Remembering his comments from the first time, Trowa doubts it. Seems like he's immune to the weather, which is unfair, because Trowa could actually use his coat right now. He doesn't mention that out loud, though.

This walk definitely isn't as relaxed as the last one. For one thing, Trowa is absolutely not picking back up their conversation about the supernatural. Now that he knows the truth about Wufei, Trowa feels foolish enough. That, and he's not quite sure what he would ask, anyway. Not to mention that it seems kind of rude now to pry into Wufei's opinion on ghosts.

Not that their short walk to his car is all that uncomfortable, either. They're still walking close together, and Wufei seems content enough to look around. Trowa wonders how often he gets to see the outside world. Is he stuck in that club unless he's haunting someone? Trowa feels a stab of pity that he absolutely does not let Wufei see. He has no doubt that the other man wouldn't appreciate the sentiment.

The weather isn't all that bad, either. Definitely less creepy than last time, which Trowa is internally grateful for. Not that he's scared of Wufei in the slightest. If he wanted Trowa hurt or worse, he would have already done something. Still, Trowa can't quite help the unsettling feeling in his gut at the knowledge that an actual ghost is walking beside him.

This can't be his life.

He opens the car door for Wufei again, not even thinking about the gesture until Wufei's lips quirk upwards in response. Trowa blinks as a new idea occurs to him. "Can you… go through solid objects?" he asks carefully. Wufei seems solid enough, but maybe it's something that he can control?

"Yes," Wufei answers, not sounding the least bit upset about Trowa's prying. "How else would I have been in your apartment earlier?"

Well, at least he's being upfront about the breaking and entering. Not to mention the spying. He seems pretty shameless about all of that, actually. Trowa rolls his eyes. "I don't suppose you're going to stop that, by the way?" he asks, not holding out much hope.

Wufei surprises him by shrugging. "Perhaps," he replies vaguely.

Trowa gets in the car instead of responding. He puts in Wufei's address again, not even knowing if there's an actual house at the destination or not, but the only other option is to drive back to his apartment, and Trowa's not going to actively condone Wufei haunting him there.

Wufei nods in approval, anyway, so apparently that was the right decision. Trowa's on edge, though he tries not to show it. He also attempts to pay attention to the road, but his eyes keep on flitting towards Wufei, wondering if he's still there. Wufei, for his part, smirks whenever he notices that Trowa's attention is on him.

Of course, Trowa has to look at the road sometimes, or risk crashing, and it's during one of the times when he's firmly looking ahead that Wufei disappears. Just vanishes. Now that Trowa's expecting that to happen, though, he's not so startled, and he quickly pulls off the side of the road.

There has to be some reason why Wufei's disappearing along this specific stretch of road. If Wufei can follow Trowa anywhere, then he's vanishing right here on purpose. Parking next to the ditch, Trowa gets out and looks around. There's nothing here that he can see, just a lot of field and woods. He jumps over the ditch and walks around, not even sure what he's searching for.

Using his phone in order to see the ground more clearly, Trowa still almost misses it. Luckily, the light catches on the edge of something black, shining across its surface just as he's turning away to look somewhere else. Trowa looks back in that direction carefully, peering closely at the ground and moving cautiously closer.

It's a phone, lying on the ground. _In_ the ground, just a little, like it's been there for awhile, and has been pressed into the dirt. Trowa carefully digs it out, not wanting to damage the screen. He presses the power button, and the phone starts up for half an instant before it goes completely black and dead again. Just long enough for Trowa to see that the screen is cracked in several places, though still readable.

The battery's obviously dead. Trowa clutches the phone, wiping off some dirt with the edge of his shirt. Trowa stares down at the object thoughtfully, and then looks around some more. There's nothing else nearby. The whole place feels barren and still to him.

Trowa feels a chill go down his spine at a sudden gust of cold wind, and he abruptly turns around and walks back to his car. He can't quite explain it, but Trowa knows that, for some reason, he never wants to go near this place ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

The charger in Trowa's car fits the phone, so he plugs it in. Wufei doesn't reappear beside him. Though, for some reason, Trowa didn't really expect him to. He starts his car back up and drives off, this time heading for his own apartment. There's nothing else for him here.

When he gets back to his place, Trowa unplugs the phone and takes it with him, turning it on and hoping that it's now charged enough for him to look at the screen for a few minutes. The phone starts up, and the lock screen appears. Trowa wonders what the code is, but the background pic grabs his attention almost immediately.

It's a close-up of two women, from about the shoulders up. One of them, Trowa doesn't know. She looks Chinese, though, and the fiercely intelligent look in her eyes is startlingly familiar. She has to be related to Wufei. His sister, maybe?

The other woman surprises Trowa more, though. He blinks and then squints at the cracked screen, trying to make sure that he's right. He is. The woman is Relena Peacecraft. She's a very popular politician right now. Trowa still might not have recognized her face, except that she's campaigning for senator at the moment. Hard to forget someone who's been on commercials for the past few months.

Trowa studies the picture for another minute, and then turns the phone back off. He doesn't know the password, and Wufei hasn't told him.

Trowa doesn't know what to do with the phone, and so he sets it down on his counter. He assumes that Wufei will take it, eventually. Is this why Wufei wouldn't leave Trowa alone? He wants the phone? Trowa doesn't know, and he doesn't really want to know the answer, either. He'd rather that Wufei just leave him alone now, actually. Whatever the ghost is up to, why does Trowa have to be involved, too?

He really should have expected to see Wufei in his dreams again that night, but it still comes as a surprise. "Is this going to be a regular occurrence from now on?" he asks cautiously.

"You're the first person who's actually found my phone," Wufei says, not answering Trowa's question. Because of course. "No one else realized why I was disappearing right at that spot."

Is he trying to flatter Trowa? No, he decides a second later. Wufei sounds much too disgruntled at the other people's previous failures. Again, Trowa wonders how many people Wufei's haunted, and for how long, but he doesn't bother to ask. He doubts that Wufei will tell him.

"You can take your phone back now, then," Trowa replies. "That's what you wanted, right?"

Wufei snorts. "What the hell use is a phone going to do me?" he asks, rolling his eyes. "Am I meant to order takeout with it?"

"How the hell should I know?" Trowa asks, though he concedes the point. "You led me to it."

"And now would be a good time to ask yourself why that is," Wufei responds dryly.

Trowa starts to ask _Wufei_ why that is, but that's the exact moment when he wakes up.

Trowa groans, rolling over and turning off his alarm. It's morning already, and now he has work. He doesn't have time to deal with a cryptic ghost right now. Crawling out of bed and not even caring anymore if he's being watched, Trowa blearily stumbles into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

So, the phone isn't what Wufei's after. It must have something to do with those two women, then. Trowa does a search on Relena Peacecraft on his phone during a work break, but he doesn't find anything useful. That's as far as he's willing to go, he decides.

Trowa doesn't know what's going on with Wufei, but he knows that it's really nothing to do with him. So why should he bother too hard with trying to figure out Wufei's mysterious messages? No, Trowa has his own life to live, so to speak, and he can ignore a few random messages left on his mirror, or whatever. He can ignore Wufei appearing in his dreams. In fact, that part's even kind of nice, though Trowa wouldn't admit to that if he's ever asked.

Of course, his resolve is tested almost immediately, as though Wufei knows exactly what Trowa's thinking. Which he could, maybe. Trowa doesn't believe so, though. Either way, Trowa finds a message written on his phone the next time that he checks his messages.

 _Not that one._

When Wufei had the time to take Trowa's phone and type something in his notes, he doesn't know. The message itself is pretty clear, though. Trowa's meant to be looking up the other woman. The one who looks like Wufei. Trowa had already guessed that on his own, actually, but he'd thought that he could try to find out who she is by looking through Relena Peacecraft's public media pages. He should have known that she'd be keen on keeping any personal relationships out of the spotlight. Even her family isn't mentioned anywhere, except in the most general of terms.

Sighing, Trowa deletes the message. "I knew that," he mutters, not sure if he's talking to Wufei specifically, or just saying his thoughts out loud in his apartment. A ghost following him around is making Trowa a tad paranoid. Understandably, in his opinion.

One of his books is missing, Trowa notices later that night. He walks into his living room and feels like _something's_ off, but he can't tell what immediately. It takes him only a few minutes of carefully looking around before he realizes, though, and then Trowa walks over to the shelf. His copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ is missing.

Trowa raises an eyebrow in surprise. Of all his books, Trowa really wouldn't have pegged Wufei as the type to be interested in Jane Austen. Clearly, he was wrong. Trowa wonders if he should be worried about Wufei taking even more of his possessions, but finds that he's mostly amused instead. Trowa himself hasn't read that book since it was assigned reading in high school, so if Wufei wants to borrow it, he's welcome to.

"Most people's reading choices border on the imbecilic," Wufei says offhand that night. Trowa's already becoming much too used to Wufei appearing in his dreams, and wonders if he should be more concerned about that. They're still in Trowa's bedroom, this time, instead of at the club, and Wufei is sitting at the foot of his bed, his nose in Trowa's book. He looks surprisingly comfortable there.

"Thanks," Trowa says, replying to the implied compliment. "How many people's reading material have you had the opportunity to critique?"

Wufei shrugs, still not bothering to look up from the book in his hands. "Many. I steal something of theirs, and then follow them to the library. Most of them read _trash_ , though. It's pitiful."

Trowa doesn't mention that Jane Austen isn't really his preferred reading material, either. He's sure Wufei is already aware of that, if the ghost has been snooping through all of Trowa's books. He's never been so glad in his life not to own any erotic novels, though. That would have just been plain embarrassing.

"You stalk people," Trowa says slowly, "so you can read books." He hadn't realized that Wufei is that kind of nerd. It's attractive, but also pretty funny. "How bored are you?"

"Very," Wufei says shortly, finally deigning to look up from the pages. "Are _you_ bored with ignoring my request yet?"

He doesn't sound offended, but Trowa still feels a stab of… something. Regret, maybe. While it's not Trowa's business and not his problem, he still likes Wufei. Trowa thinks about what Cathy would say to him if she ever found out that he was refusing to help someone for no good reason, and hides a wince.

"I'll look for her tomorrow," Trowa says. Wufei nods, but doesn't respond, going back to his reading, and Trowa goes back to sleep, ignoring that he's already dreaming. Wufei snickers in obvious amusement, and Trowa ignores that, too. He just wants to get some peaceful sleep for once.

When he wakes up, Trowa stays in bed as long as he dares, until he's definitely going to be late unless he leaves his apartment in the next five minutes, and then he gets ready as quickly as possible.

Work is work. It's simple and easy for Trowa to get along with the animals there. He's always had a knack for taming lions, Cathy jokes, and Trowa finds the atmosphere mostly calming. Checking his phone during a break, Trowa sees that he has another note typed out from Wufei.

 _Your job is insane, by the way._

Trowa rolls his eyes, but a small smile quirks up the corners of his lips anyway. He thinks that dealing with Wufei is a _lot_ more difficult than dealing with lions and leopards and tigers, etc. At least they can be tranquilized, if needed. Not so much with a ghost.

At first, Trowa's not really sure how he's going to go about finding out who the other woman is in the picture. That she's some relative of Wufei's, he's almost certain, but how can Trowa find out her name and where she lives? That's a bit more difficult to determine.

He's pretty much accepted by now that he's going to be contacting a total stranger, and this is going to be such an awkward meeting. Trowa sighs internally. Cathy tells him to stop being dramatic, because she can always tell when he's doing it. Older sisters are such a pain sometimes, but then they have your back when you come out to your foster parents and friends as gay, and they have the same long-term career goals as you so that you work with them, and you forgive them for it.

Sometimes, Trowa still remembers not having a family until Cathy's parents took him in. He hadn't wanted a sister back then. What an idiot he'd been.

Eventually, though, Trowa decides to start with searching Wufei's name and death. He's not expecting to discover much, actually. After all, Chang is a very common last name. Then Trowa thinks about that for a little while. _Was_ it Chang? The way he remembers Wufei pronouncing his family name has Trowa unsure.

A quick search of Mandarin pronunciation takes Trowa about five hours to dig through, and he's really about done with this, but eventually he tries _Zhang_ Wufei.

There's not as many hits this time. In fact, one of the top results is Wufei's obituary. Feeling completely morbid, Trowa skims through it. There's a list of surviving family members, including his mother, who is definitely too old to be the other woman in the picture with Relena Peacecraft. (Trowa ignores the phantom pain in his chest as he thinks about Wufei outliving his own mother.) There's also several aunts, and Trowa copies their names into a blank doc wearily. And then even more cousins than aunts, which makes him slump over and groan. Why does Wufei have such a large family? Trowa honestly can't even fathom having this many family members, and he's only looking at the women.

He turns on Wufei's phone, which hasn't been moved from its spot on the counter, to peer more closely at the two women again. Eventually, Trowa figures that he'll start searching through the cousins first. She really looks to be about the same age as Wufei, in Trowa's opinion.

The first two names are no good, as far as Trowa can figure out from adding their names to his first search. All he gets back are some Facebook accounts, and the featured women aren't her. Same with the third, fourth, and fifth names. Trowa takes a break to eat dinner, before sitting back down with a sigh.

The sixth one, though, that's her. Trowa knows as soon as the results show up. There's no Facebook account, but there's a picture of her standing with Wufei as they tour Cambridge University together. They both look arrogant and proud and fierce and happy.

Her name is Long Meilan.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Meilan's address actually doesn't turn out to be all that difficult. Now that Trowa knows her name, his new search comes up with a family estate, of all things. His eyes grow wider the more pictures he looks through online. Apparently, their family is Old Chinese Money, to put it lightly. Her grandfather is in charge of the estate, a wrinkled old fellow fulfilling every Chinese stereotype Trowa's ever seen, both in the traditional dress he's wearing and the unimpressed look on his face. It must be genetic.

Parts of the estate are rented out from time to time, too. Not just for affairs (seriously, the online brochure calls them _affairs_ ), such as weddings. But there's also historical tours crawling through every so often. There's a lot of history there - not just the building itself, but also some paintings and artifacts, from what Trowa reads.

Really, finding out Meilan's address is the easiest part of Trowa's search, and he spends over an hour just reading about the estate and local history of the place. It's located in a small Chinese district, from what he can gather, and of course, it's the biggest of all the nearby homes.

Trowa wonders with a little trepidation if Meilan is some sort of old money snob, and asks himself if he knows what he's getting into. He probably doesn't, but Trowa resolves to go there anyway tomorrow. It's the weekend, and he'd rather go in the morning than try and talk with anyone tonight.

That's when he looks at the time and realizes that he got very sidetracked during his research, and it's now past two in the morning. Trowa crawls into bed and falls asleep. Wufei doesn't visit him in his dreams that night, and Trowa can't help but feel like he's staying away on purpose, in order to avoid answering any more of Trowa's questions. Which, of course, he has to be, since Wufei appearing in Trowa's dreams in the first place seems like a deliberate choice on the ghost's part.

The next day, Trowa enjoys sleeping in until the late hour of eight in the morning before his body just can't take it anymore, and he wakes up. He's too used to waking around six in the morning, now. With a resigned sigh, Trowa gets up and cooks himself breakfast, which he doesn't usually bother with at all during the week, despite Cathy's admonishments that he's much too skinny.

That done, Trowa washes his dishes carefully, well aware that he's stalling. He's tempted to do some laundry, but he's not _that_ desperate yet. Instead, Trowa takes a long shower. Wufei's still conspicuously absent, so Trowa enjoys the peaceful atmosphere. He doubts that it will last.

Eventually, though, he has no more excuses, and so Trowa leaves his apartment and starts the drive over to Meilan's family estate. The closer that he gets, the more Trowa is dreading this meeting. What is he even supposed to say? Trowa doesn't want to upset her, or anything. Wufei only died about five weeks ago, Trowa knows from his obituary. It's not like she's had a lot of time to mourn him and move on with her life.

Well, Trowa's arrived now. Nothing for it. He stops at the gate, because of course this place has a gate, and waits for someone to greet him. They do. First in Mandarin, and then in English, which Trowa's beyond grateful for, because he only knows about four words in Mandarin, and none of them are polite. Trowa explains that he wants to see Meilan. He's not expecting to have to give his name and then show his driver's license before even being allowed past the gate.

Well, that was fun. Trowa feels like he just narrowly escaped being arrested, or something, and can't help but wonder if his personal information is now being recorded in some Chinese government database somewhere. He sure hopes not.

Once he gets to the main house, the person who opens the front door won't even let him inside until Trowa repeats about twenty times that he's there to talk with Meilan. In fact, it's not until he mentions that he used to know Wufei that the man gives him a very, very unsettling and sharp look before finally allowing him inside.

Seriously, Trowa feels like he's trying to get an audience with the president's daughter, or something.

He's led into a room with a few couches and chairs, but it all looks so fresh and fragile, and all of the knickknacks look so expensive, that Trowa doesn't sit. He's almost afraid to breathe.

Ten minutes pass before he sees anyone else, and then Meilan walks into the room. She doesn't do anything as mundane as walk, though. No, she practically marches over to him, and Trowa updates his mental opinion of her from 'princess' to 'general'. This is someone who could lead an army, and they'd pay attention. She's not tall, maybe only comes up to Trowa's chest, but he still feels intimidated at the commanding look in her eyes.

Wufei appears right then, startling the hell out of Trowa, but the ghost looks different than normal. He's faded, somehow. Trowa notices that Meilan doesn't react to Wufei's presence at all, either. Clearly, she can't see him. Trowa doesn't know why. It only occurs to him then that he's never actually _seen_ Wufei anywhere except at the club. And in his dreams. His see-through appearance right now must be related to that, somehow.

"Who are you?" Meilan asks bluntly, recapturing Trowa's attention. She doesn't sit down either, so they're both just standing in the middle of this pretentious room. It feels uncomfortably like a stand-off to him.

"Trowa Barton," he says, offering his hand, because he assumes that he can't go wrong with good manners. He tries not to seem too distracted, but Wufei's moving closer now, and he's staring at Meilan's face. He looks… awful, actually. Like he wants so much to reach out and touch her, but he can't.

Meilan doesn't even bother to look at his hand. Her eyes narrow even more. "Wufei never mentioned you." She flings out the accusation like it's a declaration of war.

Trowa struggles not to visibly cringe. He just… doesn't know what to say. He's afraid that if he lies, she _will_ know. Instead of answering, Trowa decides to just pull out Wufei's phone and hold it up.

Meilan's expression swiftly transforms into something almost too sad to look at directly. "That's Wufei's phone," she whispers.

"I found it in a field," Trowa says, because at least that part is true. "I saw your picture, and looked you up."

"...Oh," Meilan says quietly. She reaches forward eagerly, and Trowa hands the phone over gladly. He wonders if that's enough, if Wufei will be able to talk to Meilan now and leave Trowa alone, but the ghost still doesn't speak, only watches silently. His form flickers out and disappears for a few seconds before reappearing, more faded than before.

For the first time, even more than everything else so far, even more than reading his obituary, it hits Trowa that Wufei is dead. That he's dead, and that this is his family in front of Trowa. He doesn't know what to say next.

Luckily, Meilan chooses then to speak. "Thank you," she says. "For giving this to me." She gestures with the phone to demonstrate what she means. Trowa nods, and Meilan abruptly turns around and starts walking back out of the room. "Come on," she says over her shoulder, "let's go somewhere else. I hate this room."

Trowa has no problems with that, though he's not sure that any other room in this place will make him feel more comfortable. Meilan leads him upstairs, past some interesting paintings and calligraphy hanging on the walls, and into another hallway, which then leads to a set of rooms that are obviously hers.

This is the first place that's looked lived in since he arrived, and Trowa feels some of the tension go out of his frame. When Meilan leads him into an ordinary and tasteful living room and sits down on a couch, Trowa doesn't feel like he's going to be arrested if he takes a seat, too.

Meilan turns to face him. "You know, most people would assume that the phone was mine or Relena's," she says. Her tone isn't quite accusatory, but she's watching him sharply again. "How did you know it was Wufei's?" she asks.

Trowa doesn't quite know how to respond at first. He feels caught, though he manages to keep his face calm by sheer force of will. He definitely doesn't look towards Wufei's ghost for help, which is faded and flickering but still very present as Wufei sits down beside Meilan.

"I looked up accidents along that road," he says eventually. Which is true, when Trowa was trying to find the right Wufei. "I knew who the other woman was, obviously," because everyone recognizes Relena Peacecraft's face by now, "but I thought it would be easier to hunt you down and give the phone to you."

Trowa can't help but snort lightly, remembering his search through Wufei's family tree. "That wasn't true, by the way," he adds, before losing all traces of humor again, and continuing in a much more serious tone. "I read the obituary, searched some of the family names listed, and found you."

He hopes that's enough of an explanation. Trowa isn't sure what else to say. He really doesn't want to try and talk about ghosts with this woman. To his relief, Meilan only leans back and looks down at the phone again, not questioning Trowa more. She swipes her thumb across the screen, and immediately enters the code. Trowa raises his eyebrows in surprise.

If Meilan knows the code to Wufei's phone, then they must have been really close. The only other person who knows the code to unlock Trowa's phone is Cathy.

Whatever Meilan sees on the screen, it clearly upsets her. Trowa almost wants to apologize, even though whatever she's reading can't possibly be his fault. "He texted me," she whispers. "He promised to, and I thought he forgot, but his phone must have died before it sent."

Oh. Suddenly, Trowa's glad that Wufei wanted him to find Meilan. She deserves to know what Wufei's last words to her were. At the same time, Trowa's finding it difficult to look at her face. Meilan is clearly a strong, fiercely intelligent woman. However, right at the moment, she looks lost, biting her lower lip and struggling not to cry.

Trowa wants to ask Wufei why he doesn't say something to her, but stays quiet. Meilan ducks her head to wipe some wetness from her eyes, and Trowa uses that moment to send Wufei a significantly displeased look.

Wufei turns to Trowa for the first time since he appeared in this place, and shakes his head. "She can't hear me," he says. It comes across as a whisper. Wufei's voice sounds grainy, like a fading radio station in the car. He disappears altogether after that, only reappearing again a few minutes later, looking even more see-through than before.

Of course Wufei can't talk to her. Otherwise, he wouldn't have needed to contact Trowa at all in the first place. Trowa wonders why him, though. Why can Wufei speak to some stranger, and not someone who he was obviously very close to? Trowa's best guess is that it has something to do with the club where he met Wufei. Meilan's probably never been there.

"Sorry," Meilan says after she visibly gets her emotions back under control.

Trowa shakes his head. "I'm sorry, too," he offers. And then, because he's curious, "How did he die?" Trowa asks carefully. "The obituary didn't say."

Belatedly, it occurs to Trowa that this might be a very rude or insensitive thing to ask, but Trowa assumes that if Meilan doesn't want to answer him, she'll have no problem with telling Trowa that. Instead, she shrugs. "Someone killed him," she says.

Despite her nonchalant body language, in her tone is fire. Rage. Something so powerful in those three words that it seems to embody the sin of wrath. She's quietly furious, and no wonder. "Ran him off the road," she continues, still with that awful dark anger in her tone. "It was deliberate. They shot him in the back of the head, after."

Why, Trowa wants to ask, but he doesn't. Meilan obviously doesn't know. If she knew who had killed Wufei and why, Trowa doesn't doubt that they'd be dead already in revenge. "You two must have been very close," he offers. Both as a distraction for Meilan, and because he's been thinking that a lot ever since he met her.

Meilan smiles, just a little, and sighs. "We were best friends," she says easily, her tone brightening once more. "Cousins, technically, but I've always thought of Wufei as a brother. Maybe even a twin. Someone slightly younger than me, but still the same age. We told each other everything, always. No secrets. Helped each other lie to our parents when we wanted to sneak out, things like that."

She laughs softly in remembrance, and Trowa relaxes, picturing in his mind the two of them as children, or teenagers. They would have been an unstoppable force together. "I remember this one time," she confesses, " when I wanted to go to the mall to get a CD autographed, but I was sick, and Wufei went for me. I still have it."

Trowa's greatly enjoying hearing more about Wufei's life when he was still alive, and opens his mouth to ask about what kind of trouble the two of them got up to together, when suddenly Meilan's face closes off. She's looking over his shoulder. For one wild moment, Trowa wonders if she's seeing Wufei, but no, he's still sitting beside her, his form flickering.

Looking over his shoulder, Trowa sees a man around his age standing in the doorway and frowning at the two of them. Trowa turns back to Meilan, and she's sitting up straight now, scowling back at the stranger. "What do you want?" she demands.

The other man clears his throat and looks uncomfortable for a second, before raising his chin and walking into the room haughtily. "Just wanted to see if you were hungry," he says, before sending a particularly disdainful look at Trowa. "Who's this?"

"A friend," Meilan says, and Trowa's surprised that she would describe him like that. She doesn't give the other man Trowa's name, or introduce them to each other. "I have other plans for lunch."

She doesn't say anything else, and the atmosphere quickly turns very awkward. Trowa isn't sure if he should leave or not. Meilan seems to resent the other man's presence, though, not Trowa's, and so he stays where he is for now.

"Your grandfather wants-" the other man starts to say.

"I don't really care what he wants," Meilan interrupts sharply. "I said that I have other plans."

Well, that seems to shut down the conversation rather quickly. Before he leaves, though, the other man holds out a hand for Trowa to shake. "Huang," he says, introducing himself. "Meilan's fiance," he adds, voice hard with a hidden warning.

Meilan snorts. "Not really," she says. Trowa doesn't know how to reply, so he just shakes Huang's hand. Huang doesn't even wait for Trowa to give his own name before he turns away and leaves the room.

"Pleasant guy," Trowa says mildly. "I can see why you're so eager to marry him."

Meilan snickers into her hand, and gives him a warm smile. "He's a tool," she says bluntly. "My grandfather wants me to marry him."

That's all that she says on the topic, and Trowa doesn't ask anything more. He's noticed her clear dislike of Huang. Anyone would. It would be hard to miss. He's also noticed the identical expression of distaste on Wufei's face, and assumes that Wufei doesn't like Huang any more than Meilan does.

Trowa stays a little longer, but Meilan actually does have other plans, and so they both leave after a bit. He's not sure what to think about the looks that the gate guards give him when he drives out just behind Meilan, but then he's free. Well, Trowa's still being haunted by a ghost, but he's not being arrested or anything before he can leave the estate, so at least there's that.


	5. Chapter 5

Trowa's getting used to meeting Wufei in his dreams. He sits up and sees Wufei sitting at the foot of Trowa's bed, reading another book. This one is _The Years of Rice and Salt_ , which actually is one of Trowa's favorites this time. He wonders what Wufei thinks of the book, but when Trowa breaks the silence, what he says is, "I like your cousin".

"She's the reason why I'm following you," Wufei says, surprising Trowa. He didn't think that Wufei would ever tell him why, exactly, Trowa is being haunted. "You have to keep her safe."

"Keep her safe," Trowa echoes, his eyes narrowing in thought. "She's in danger?"

Wufei nods. He's watching Trowa intently now, his expression very serious. "The way I was killed," he says, startling Trowa with how blasé Wufei sounds when mentioning his own death, "was not an accident. It was a professional hit."

Is this a movie? Trowa shoves that unhelpful thought away. He thinks about the kind of place where Meilan lives, with all of its security, and doesn't understand how she could possibly be in any danger, though. "What does someone killing you have to do with Meilan?" he asks eventually. "It's been a while since then."

"The only reason why someone would kill me that way," Wufei explains, "is to get to her. Or Relena."

Well, Trowa can't really refute that statement. He doesn't know enough about what Wufei's life was like, or what Meilan's is like now, really. If Wufei believes so strongly that Meilan is in danger, to the extent that he's stayed around as a ghost all of this time trying to keep her safe, then he's probably right. Trowa doesn't think that Wufei is the type to make mistakes when it comes to the lives of the people who matter to him.

Trowa considers that for a minute. Thinks about what it really means, that Wufei chose to stick around as a ghost (Does this mean that there's an afterlife? Seriously? Trowa doesn't know how to ask about that, but as an atheist, he's almost offended by the implication.) in order to try and protect Meilan.

"You can't help her yourself?" Trowa asks. Not accusingly, but he wants to understand why Wufei needs Trowa's help.

Shaking his head, Wufei gives him a frustrated look. "Do you really think that I'd involve an outsider if I could do something myself?" he asks, clearly irritated. "I can't talk to her." At that admission, though, Wufei suddenly sounds almost broken, and Trowa's reminded again that Wufei obviously loves Meilan a very great deal.

Trowa thinks about just how far he'd go in order to protect Cathy, and he feels like he can't say no to whatever Wufei wants him to do. The ghost might as well have a sword against his throat. Trowa knows that he can't refuse now without feeling terribly guilty, and after meeting Meilan and knowing that her life might be in danger, he doesn't even want to refuse anymore.

Still. "You sent me to meet Meilan knowing that I wouldn't be able to say no to helping you afterwards," Trowa says accusingly.

Wufei doesn't even look ashamed. "Because you were so eager to help before?" he asks rhetorically. "You're the first person who's found my phone and met her. I've been trying to get someone to help me out for weeks now."

He sounds lonely. And desperate. And Trowa understands, is the thing. He would have done something similar, if he was the one in Wufei's situation. "Why can't you talk to Meilan?" he asks.

"Because she's never gone to the club," Wufei says, confirming Trowa's suspicions from earlier. "I was last alive there, and there's so many people around that I can interact with. But not her. I don't have anything to connect me with her."

Nothing but his obvious and urgent wish to keep her safe. "Do you want me to-"

"I want you," Wufei interrupts, "to help me keep her safe. That's all."

There's a sternness to Wufei's voice that takes Trowa by surprise for a moment. He thinks that he understands, though, after a few seconds. Wufei wants to protect Meilan without hurting her in the process, but Trowa believes that she would appreciate knowing that Wufei is still around more than be hurt by it. She'd want to talk to Wufei, too. Trowa doesn't know how to make that happen without taking her to the club, though. Which would mean explaining about Wufei beforehand, without any proof, and Meilan also doesn't strike Trowa as the type of person to believe in ghosts. Not to mention how that would be an incredibly uncomfortable conversation that Trowa's in no hurry to start.

He understands Wufei's desire to be selfless, though Trowa's not quite that altruistic himself.

"Why didn't you appear solid in Meilan's home?" Trowa finally asks, because it seems like the least offensive question on his mind right now.

Wufei shrugs. "I'm not connected to that place much anymore," he says. "I spent a lot of my childhood there, but it's been years since I've visited the place personally. That old connection, and you being there, is what allowed me to appear at all, but it was… draining."

Trowa agrees. He'd thought a few times that Wufei would simply disappear and not come back. "Why not just appear in one of her dreams?" Trowa asks next, gesturing around himself at where they're both sitting in demonstration. Wufei looks solid enough to him right now.

"I've tried," Wufei says, sounding tired. "I need something personal of someone's so that I can connect myself to them." He gestures at Trowa's coat, which Wufei is still wearing. Trowa blinks in sudden understanding. "I don't know why," and here, Wufei sounds especially frustrated, "but I can't go anywhere except the club and that stretch of road unless I have something that belongs to a living person on me. Then, I can follow them, and talk to them in their dreams."

"But you still can't appear solid anywhere else," Trowa mutters, understanding now why he hasn't seen Wufei around his apartment when he's awake. "And you can't interact with someone unless you've got something of theirs."

"Unless they _give_ me something of theirs," Wufei stresses. "Just taking something doesn't create a strong enough connection. I can follow them, sometimes, but I still can't interact with them at all. They can't see me."

Which explains why Wufei's never just appeared at Meilan's home and taken a book of hers, or something. Right. Trowa's beginning to see just how frustrating this whole experience must be for Wufei, and again feels a flash of sympathy.

"I'll help," Trowa says quietly. He's already known that, and he thinks that Wufei has, too, but the ghost still looks relieved at the verbal confirmation. "I don't see how I can help you without stalking Meilan, which let me tell you right now, I'm _not_ doing," Trowa adds. He has no desire to get caught by Meilan's bodyguards, or whatever. Or Meilan herself. Something tells Trowa that the second scenario would be the more dangerous outcome. "But I'll help," he reiterates.

"Thank you," Wufei says simply.

Trowa wonders if that will be the end of the dream, but just as he's thinking that, Wufei puts down his book and suddenly appears right in front of him. In the next instant, they're kissing, and somehow, it's like they're picking back up from exactly where they left off in the club that very first time that Trowa approached Wufei.

Almost like they never actually stopped kissing in the first place, and this time, there's no reason to stop at all. Trowa kisses Wufei again, presses closer, and then kisses him even more urgently.

Before he knows it, their clothes are gone. Trowa startles when there's suddenly a warm hand wrapped around his cock. "Not up for slow?" Trowa asks, though he doesn't mind at all.

Wufei huffs out a laugh. "One of the best parts about dreams," he says against Trowa's lips. "No waiting."

Trowa wants to say something in response, but then Wufei's straddling his lap and kissing him breathless, even though he hardly needs to breathe right now anyway, and Trowa focuses instead on the incredible feeling of Wufei sliding down onto his cock. There's no preparation, but everything still feels so smooth and slick, and Trowa effortlessly falls into the same rhythm that Wufei sets up.

It's perfect, and so easy, so effortless, and Trowa feels his orgasm building up blindingly quickly. He kisses Wufei's neck, wishes that he could leave marks all over that golden skin, and clenches his eyes shut tight instead. He's almost there, almost, just a little bit more, and then he comes.

And wakes up in his bed, flushed and breathing heavily, with his sheets stuck to him and Wufei sitting, though very faded, at the foot of his bed, smirking at him.

"Only one downside to having sex with someone in their dreams," Wufei says, still smirking. "They never stick around after they come."

Trowa flushes, and doesn't even bother to say anything, only throws his stained sheet aside and turns over to bury his face in his pillow. How embarrassing.

"I hope you're going to wash that," Wufei's voice says, sounding very amused still as he fades completely. Trowa assumes that he's referring to the sheet, and groans into his pillow at the thought of being forced to do laundry now. He's determined not to raise his head again for quite some time.


	6. Chapter 6

Trowa gets over his embarrassment quickly enough, once he finally makes himself get up out of bed. He can't really blame Wufei for what happened, after all. Trowa was clearly just as eager to participate as the ghost was.

Still, he's pretty sure that dream sex with a ghost belongs in some romance novel, not his actual life. Trowa debates sticking around his apartment and perhaps doing some much-needed cleaning, but he's out the door again almost before he decides what he's going to do.

Trowa doesn't know who might be after Meilan, and he doesn't know how he'd go about stopping them from trying, anyway. This whole situation is actually so far out of his league that it's almost funny. It probably _would_ be funny if this was happening to someone else.

Still, there's only one solid idea that Trowa has at the moment, so he's going to pursue it. Getting in his car, Trowa drives back to Meilan's. As much as Trowa really doesn't want to be mistaken as a stalker or something, and as much as he really, really doesn't want to get arrested and thrown in prison, Trowa is sure that the only person who could know for certain if she's in danger, and from who, is Meilan herself.

Hopefully. Trowa would really appreciate it if he could help out while not coming across as some kind of a stalker. Is that so much to ask?

He slows at the gate and lets the guard look him over. At least Trowa doesn't have to show his driver's license again. Actually, that's not a good thing, is it? This means that Trowa's definitely in their system already. Crap.

He drives up to the house, and is led into the same room as the first time. Sighing, Trowa debates internally about actually sitting down on a chair or something this time, but he still can't bring himself to do so. Maybe if everything didn't look so old and delicate. Trowa doesn't believe that Meilan would especially care if he broke a chair or something in the room, except maybe to find it amusing, but that doesn't mean Trowa wants to pay for some priceless heirloom.

Hearing steps behind him, Trowa turns, expecting Meilan. Instead, it's her not-fiance. Trowa's forgotten the man's name already, and doesn't really care enough to ask for it again. The man frowns at Trowa. "What are you doing here?" he demands.

Trowa raises an eyebrow. From what little bit about him that Meilan mentioned yesterday, this guy has about as much right to demand an explanation from Trowa as a zebra would. In other words, none. "I'm here to see Meilan," he says anyway, because he sees no point in hiding the truth. That, and Trowa knows that his answer will irritate the guy.

Sure enough, his eyes narrow. He probably believes that this makes him look intimidating, but Trowa works with lions and tigers and other big cats on a regular basis. This constipated look is nothing. "She's not here," the guy announces.

Trowa wonders if that's true. He doesn't believe so. If Meilan wasn't home, surely the guard wouldn't have let Trowa inside the gate in the first place. He's getting the feeling that she won't be coming down anytime soon, though. Clearly, this guy intercepted the messenger who was supposed to inform Meilan about Trowa's arrival.

How petty. It's no wonder that Meilan doesn't like this guy, if he stoops so low as to try and control who she talks to or not.

"I could just go upstairs and wait," Trowa says, though he's not actually sure if he'd be allowed to without an escort.

The guy just sneers in response. "No, you can't," he says, and then he walks closer, almost so that he's right in Trowa's face. "You need to leave her alone," he states in a low, harsh voice. "Meilan was very upset yesterday after your talk."

Trowa feels a stab of worry for Meilan after hearing that. She did cry a little when Trowa gave her Wufei's phone. Maybe she's more upset than she let on yesterday?

Then Trowa remembers the way that Meilan's face closed off the second that this guy walked into her room yesterday, and his resolve firms. Whatever Meilan feels about yesterday's meeting with Towa, he doubts very much that she would have confided in this guy.

"Well, I don't see why that's any of your business," Trowa says, dropping the semi-polite act. "She can tell me herself if she doesn't want to speak with me."

"Well said."

The sudden voice comes from behind the other guy, and Trowa takes great interest in watching his face rapidly pale. He whirls around and bows ridiculously low, and Trowa observes quietly. This is obviously someone important.

"Honorable elder," the guy says, and wow, did Trowa just somehow step onto a movie set without noticing? "I didn't know you were there."

"Clearly," the old man says. He's the most wrinkled person that Trowa's ever seen in real life. He's also clearly Wufei's grandfather. Meilan's grandfather. Trowa recognizes that face from his online search.

"You can leave now, Huang," Wufei and Meilan's grandfather says abruptly. _That's_ the other guy's name. "I wish to speak with this young man alone."

"Of course," Huang says respectfully, shooting Trowa one last venomous look before he leaves. Trowa refrains from rolling his eyes with difficulty.

There's silence between the two of them after Huang's gone, but Trowa's in no hurry to break it. He doesn't mind the quiet.

"Meilan mentioned you," the old man says eventually. "I'm her grandfather. She told me that you brought her something of Wufei's?"

Trowa nods silently, still not sure if this old man has shown up in order to admonish him or not.

He smiles instead, deepening the wrinkles in his face even more. "Thank you for that," he says. "Wufei was very dear to her, and to me, and anything of his is precious to us."

So, he's not here to tell Trowa to get lost. "You're welcome," Trowa says simply. He's still not entirely comfortable talking to this man, though. The realization comes to Trowa suddenly that the old man standing in front of him owns this whole place, and that the guards outside answer to him, and Trowa swallows down his sudden unease. Old though he may be, this is still someone with quite a lot of power in his grasp.

He's also watching Trowa intently at the moment. "You don't approve of Huang," he says suddenly, surprising Trowa. He wouldn't have thought that Meilan's grandfather was the type of person to talk about personal family matters with a stranger.

Seeing no point in hiding his feelings, Trowa shrugs. "No," he says. "He doesn't seem to get along with Meilan." He stops before mentioning Meilan's lack of autonomy or privacy, though. Somehow, Trowa already knows that Meilan's grandfather won't be sympathetic about those issues.

He nods at Trowa's statement. "They were reacquainted after Wufei's passing, and Meilan hasn't let anyone but her friend, Miss Peacecraft, into her confidence since then."

Is there a hidden question in that sentence? Or a pointed accusation about Trowa's possible motives for coming to see Meilan? He doesn't know. Trowa can't read this old man at all. Did he mean anything by specifically mentioning Relena Peacecraft? Who knows.

"Meilan will never marry Huang," Trowa says suddenly, and then he immediately wants to swallow his own tongue. Why the hell did Trowa have to just come out and say something like that to Meilan's grandfather? And so bluntly, too? Though, Trowa again remembers the way that Meilan's expression froze when Huang came into her room yesterday, and he knows that, however much he probably should have kept quiet about it, what he just said is no doubt true.

To his relief, Meilan's grandfather only chuckles. "Bold, aren't you?" he asks rhetorically. "You're right, of course. Huang probably even realizes it, too, but he refuses to acknowledge the situation openly until I force the issue."

Trowa doesn't ask why Meilan's grandfather hasn't forced the issue yet. The old man obviously has his reasons, and he doesn't seem at all inclined to share them with Trowa anytime soon.

Trowa isn't sure what to say in response, and then he's suddenly entirely distracted by Wufei showing up in the room. It takes all of Trowa's willpower not to flinch. He wishes that Wufei's sudden appearances were more predictable.

Something must have changed in his expression. "What's wrong?" Meilan's grandfather - and Wufei's, Trowa has to remember - asks, his voice sharp.

"Nothing," Trowa says, not even thinking through his answer before speaking. "Just… thought I saw something."

Meilan and Wufei's grandfather moves closer, near enough to lay a calming hand on Trowa's shoulder. "Sometimes, we do," he says simply. "We just convince ourselves otherwise. This building is quite old. It would not surprise me if you saw something after all."

Wufei's ghost doesn't really have anything to do with this place, but Trowa nods anyway. It's not like he can necessarily disagree. Before a few days ago, Trowa might have commented sarcastically on the existence of anything supernatural at all. Now, he just honestly wonders if this old man standing in front of him has seen any spirits himself before.

At his nod, the old man steps back again. He moves quite gracefully for his age, Trowa notices. He's not stooped over or slow at all. "Well, it's probably about time that you left, young man," he says to Trowa. "As much of an obstacle as Huang tries to be, he wasn't lying about my granddaughter being out for the day."

Damn. Wufei disappears again, as though in direct response to his grandfather's statement. Maybe Wufei just wanted to see Meilan again? Not that Trowa can blame him, if that's the case. "Why did the guards let me inside, then?" he asks. Not accusingly. He's just curious.

Meilan's grandfather starts walking away, smiling one last time at Trowa. "Because I told them to," he says, and then he leaves the room.

Trowa isn't quite sure how to take that. He doesn't hang around to see who else will come into the room, either. No, it looks as though Trowa is going to have to look somewhere else for answers. He walks out of the front door with the feeling of eyes watching him leave, and isn't sure who exactly they belong to.

He can't imagine growing up in this place, under such constant surveillance. Trowa thinks, as he drives away, that people like Meilan and Wufei probably didn't do all that well being raised in such a strict environment. He'll have to ask one of them about that, the next time that he can speak to either of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Trowa isn't at all sure where Meilan might be right now. He didn't think to ask her grandfather before he left, and doesn't even know if the old man would have answered him honestly, anyway. What Trowa does know is that, if he can't contact Meilan, there's still someone else that he can visit instead.

First, he's trying to get inside what feels like the Chinese Embassy, and now he's going to try and talk to a popular political figure. Trowa's not at all surprised to find out when he arrives that Relena Peacecraft lives in a gated mansion. Of course she does. He's already resigned to even more scrutiny when he hands his driver's license over to the gate guard to examine.

Honestly, Trowa's not even expecting to be let inside. Not really. He's waved through, though, and pulls up to the huge house, wondering how people even lived their lives in places like this. All of this space is _not_ necessary. Though it's probably great practice for Relena Peacecraft, if she's planning on running for president at any time in her future career.

He's greeted by an elderly gentleman in actual livery, and barely suppresses an incredulous raise of his eyebrows. The elderly man asks what he's there for, and Trowa says that he wants to see Relena Peacecraft.

Well, looks like the butler or whoever is the one who is going to raise an eyebrow. "I see," he says. "Do you have an appointment?"

Of course he doesn't. Trowa shakes his head no. "It's about a mutual friend," he says, hoping that's enough, but the elderly man only gives him a thoroughly unimpressed look in response. Trowa refrains from wincing, but just barely.

"And who might this mutual friend be?" the man asks. Even though his tone stays exactly the same as before, Trowa feels judged. This is not going smoothly.

Guess there's nothing for it. "Long Meilan," he says. "I actually want to talk with her, but her grandfather said that she was out, and I was hoping that she was here."

Whatever the butler expects, it clearly isn't that. His whole expression somehow changes, growing warmer, and he inclines his head. "I see. Miss Long is not here, I'm afraid, but I can take you to see Miss Relena. Perhaps she knows of Miss Long's plans for the day."

"Oh," Trowa says, "thank you." He's not sure if he should feel disappointed or relieved. On the one hand, Meilan's not there. On the other, Trowa isn't being thrown out on his ass just yet. He's a little surprised that just using Meilan's name is enough to gain him access to Relena Peacecraft, and wonders if he should mention how lax that is for security.

Best not to say anything until after he's seen Relena Peacecraft first, at least.

The elderly man leads him down a few hallways, and Trowa is quickly lost once again. Hopefully, he never has to find his way through places like this on his own. After a few minutes, the man knocks on a door and waits for someone to reply before he opens it.

"Come in," a woman's voice says.

Well, at least it looks like Relena Peacecraft has some privacy in her life. Somehow, Trowa can't see Meilan's grandfather waiting for permission before he enters her private rooms.

"A young gentleman is here to see you, Miss Relena," the elderly man says. "He's apparently an acquaintance of Miss Long's."

Trowa looks inside of the room, and there's the young, pretty woman from all of the recent commercials and media coverage. She gives him a wary look, which is understandable, but smiles and gestures him into the room, anyway.

"Come in," she repeats. "You know Meilan?"

Trowa nods, walking over and shaking her hand. She's got a firm grip. "Trowa Barton," he says, introducing himself. "Sorry to barge in like this." Into a stranger's home. "I met Meilan recently."

Relena Peacecraft nods at her butler, or whoever he is. "Thank you, Pargan, for showing Mr. Barton the way."

It's a polite dismissal, and Pargan, apparently, nods and leaves, shutting the door again behind him. Immediately after the door's closed, Relena Peacecraft pierces him with a sharp look. Trowa blinks, caught off-guard. The media always portrays her as someone gentle and sweet. Trowa's not seeing any of that here right now.

"Do you really know Meilan?" she asks again. If Trowa was lying before, this would be the time to come clean, he knows.

He's rarely ever been more grateful to be telling the truth. "I know her," he repeats. "We only met yesterday, though."

Relena Peacecraft sits back again, relaxing a little. "Alright," she says. "I figured that you were probably telling the truth," she admits, "but it doesn't hurt to be careful. My apologies, Mr. Barton."

"Trowa," he says. Her calling him Mr. Barton when they're of a similar age just feels wrong. "I'm sorry, too. I really just wanted to see Meilan again, and thought that she might be here." Or that Relena might know where she is.

"You can call me Relena," she says in return, and then shrugs. "I'm seeing Meilan later tonight," she continues, "but that's all I can say." Or all that she's going to confess to him, not that Trowa can blame her. "How do you know Meilan?" Relena asks.

Time for the awkward truth. Or a partial truth, anyway. "Actually, I found a phone recently." He also doesn't blame Relena at all for the confused look that she gives him in response to that cryptic statement. "I found out that the phone belonged to Wufei, and so I gave it to Meilan yesterday."

"Oh, damn," Relena says, surprising Trowa. He wouldn't have thought that she's the sort of person who would swear out loud like that. "That's why she sounded so off on the phone last night."

Trowa winces. "Sorry," he says, again apologizing for something that really isn't his fault. He should just get that phrase printed on a t-shirt, at this point. Hell, he could just buy one. He's sure that they're already available somewhere. "We talked a bit, about her and Wufei," he tries to explain, "and then her fiance walked in and-"

Relena's snort cuts him off. "I'm Meilan's fiancee," she announces bluntly.

Well, if she felt confused earlier, apparently it's Trowa's turn now. "Funny," he says, his mouth on autopilot, "you don't look anything like Huang."

Relena chuckles, laugher spilling from her lips. "Sit down," she says suddenly, gesturing to the cushion beside her on the couch. Trowa sits, feeling like he needs the support right now, anyway.

"I don't know if you've noticed," Relena says wryly, "but Meilan's family comes from old money."

It's Trowa's turn to snort. "You don't say," he drawls.

Relena smirks briefly. "It's something that we have in common," she admits shamelessly. "We met at Cambridge, actually. Hit it off right away, and then spent almost two years convinced that we were platonic soulmates before things finally clicked."

Trowa, who's pretty much always known that he was gay, says nothing. He knows that a lot of people are confused about their sexual orientation at some point in their lives. "Did you do the thing where you're dating before you realize it?" he can't help but ask eventually, genuinely curious.

Relena nods, smiling. "Yes, we were both hopeless. Of course," she adds, "I think I can be forgiven for being a bit dense, considering that Meilan was engaged to Wufei at the time."

Trowa's only grateful that he isn't trying to eat or drink anything right then. As it is, he still ends up choking on air. "What?" he asks incredulously, once he stops coughing.

"An arranged marriage," Relena explains. "Probably decided on when Wufei was born a few months after Meilan." Trowa's still mentally reeling. What? _How? What?_

"That actually might have worked out for them," he realizes suddenly. They would never have been in love with each other, of course, but they were very close. They clearly loved each other dearly.

"Yes," Relena agrees. "It's why they were still engaged when I met Meilan. So I think I can be forgiven for not realizing that an engaged woman was still available."

Trowa nods. That makes sense to him. "Then you two fell in love," he supplies.

"Wufei must have known for at least a year before we did," Relena agrees. "He always teased us about not catching on sooner." Her smile falls away, and in her eyes is grief, still strong. She obviously still misses Wufei a lot.

"Meilan and Wufei broke off their engagement eventually," she continues after a minute, clearing her throat. "Her grandfather was highly disappointed. He wants to keep their money and properties in the family. I don't know if anyone's told you, but Huang is a distant relative."

"Ugh," Trowa says. He doesn't even try to be politic about the way that his nose crinkles in response to finding out about that.

Relena shrugs again. "Different families, different customs. Anyway, after Wufei passed away, Meilan's grandfather announced that she was engaged to Huang."

Trowa takes a minute to process that. He supposes that it makes sense from her family's perspective. Still.

Relena sighs. "It's all ridiculous. Meilan and I have been together for five years now, but her family still refuses to accept us."

In her voice is sadness, but also, surprisingly, acceptance. Different families, different customs. Huh.

"I can't believe that he didn't say anything about you two being engaged," Trowa says, unwilling to just let that go like Relena clearly has. "When I spoke with him, he only mentioned you as Meilan's friend."

Relena raises an eyebrow. "Who are we talking about?" she asks. "Meilan's grandfather, or Huang?"

"Her grandfather," Trowa clarifies. "Huang didn't mention you at all." The reason why being painfully obvious now.

"I'm impressed that you've spoken with him already," Relena says, and she does sound astonished. "I've only seen him once. From a distance."

And she's been in a relationship with the man's granddaughter for at least five years. Trowa remains silent. Otherwise, he's just going to end up apologizing once again.

Relena looks as though she can read his feelings anyway, and pats his hand. "Don't worry about it. His attitude isn't stopping us," she reassures him. "In fact, Meilan and I are officially moving in together tomorrow."

"Really?" Trowa asks. He thinks that's probably a risky move at this point in Relena's campaign, but he's sure that she knows this already.

She smiles. "Really. We've bought a townhouse already. Someplace that's not here, and not her family's estate, either. Someplace that's just ours."

Trowa can hear a wistful tone in her voice, and can definitely appreciate them both wanting a place to call their own. "Congratulations," he tells her, sincerely meaning it.

"Thanks," Relena says, still smiling. "Meilan and I are doing a lot of packing tonight, actually. If you haven't seen her before then, you can come back around 7. She'll be here."

Trowa smiles back. He likes her, the same as Meilan. "Thanks for the invite." He doesn't even mind that he'll no doubt be used to help with the packing if he does show up.

Right now, though, Trowa has someone else that he wants to visit. He's been thinking quietly, in the back of his mind, about who could possibly have any reason to kill Wufei. Trowa thinks that he might have an answer to that question now.

Trowa says a short goodbye to Relena, with a promise to return later if he doesn't see Meilan before then, and then he heads off to confront the man that he thinks might be Wufei's murderer.


	8. Chapter 8

Back to Meilan's family estate. Her grandfather had implied earlier that Huang lives in the house somewhere. Trowa doesn't really know at first how he's going to find out where, exactly, and assumes that he'll just have to ask the first person he sees and hope that they'll answer him. And that they speak English.

Once more, Trowa passes by the guard gate. No one stops him. In fact, they barely glance at his vehicle, and Trowa doesn't know if that's a good thing or not. It probably is. Hopefully.

Once he's inside, Trowa asks himself if this is really the right thing to do. If Huang really did murder Wufei, then Trowa probably shouldn't be confronting him, and definitely not alone. As though in response to this thought, Wufei's form appears beside him once again, faded but present.

"A ghost doesn't count," Trowa mutters under his breath, ignoring the curious look Wufei sends him in response to that cryptic statement.

Trowa walks around aimlessly until he finds someone. "Hello," he says, feeling incredibly awkward but not letting that stop him. "Could you tell me where Huang is?" He figures that even if this man doesn't speak English, the name might be enough to get Trowa where he needs to go.

The man pauses, scrutinizes Trowa's face, and then nods and turns on his heel. "This way," he says, speaking over his shoulder in perfect English, and Trowa feels a stab of shame and follows meekly.

"Thanks," he says to the man's back. "I wanted to ask Huang if he knows where Meilan is." It's the best excuse that Trowa can come up with on such short notice.

The man stops and turns around to give him a sharp stare. Why does everyone in this house know how to do that so well? "I was under the impression that you were Miss Long's friend, Mr. Barton," he says. "In that case, you should know that the last person in this residence who would know where she is would be Mr. Po."

Trowa blinks, trying to assimilate that. He isn't sure what part of that statement worries him more, honestly. The fact that Trowa's been automatically recognized by a total stranger is alarming, but so is being caught out on his lie.

Taking a steadying breath, Trowa goes for more of the truth this time. "When we last talked, Huang and I argued about Meilan," he admits. "I want to find out why he's being so possessive of a woman who's engaged to someone else."

The man in front of Trowa keeps his face blank for another few, long seconds, and then he smirks. "Sounds about right," he says, continuing down the hall. "Mr. Po is probably still here for the moment. I'll take you to his rooms."

"How do you know my name?" Trowa asks, because he can't help himself. That's still bothering him.

"I'm part of the security team, Mr. Barton," the man answers. "Your name and face were given to all of us to memorize yesterday."

Well, that's alarming. "Why?" Trowa asks, trying to sound calm and not at all sure that he's succeeding. "I can't be the only white person you let in here," he jokes, hoping that he's reading this man correctly and not about to be yelled at for his comment.

Luckily, the man laughs. "Hardly," he answers. "Miss Long asked us to memorize your face so that any of us would let you pass if we saw you."

Oh. Okay. That's much less terrifying to consider. Trowa's shoulders relax. "I see," he says. "Thanks."

"Just doing my job," the man answers, shrugging. "Now, let's see if Mr. Po's packed yet or not."

That makes Trowa pause. When the security guard had said something earlier about Huang leaving, Trowa had just assumed that he meant Huang was going out somewhere for the afternoon. "Where is he going?" Trowa asks sharply.

"He's moving out again," the man answers, turning his head just enough to raise an eyebrow at Trowa for his tone. "Or so I assume. He and Miss Long argued earlier, and I don't think it went well."

"So he doesn't live here usually?" Trowa asks, trying to understand.

"Mr. Po is from a distant branch of the family," the man explains. He sounds patient and amused. Wufei looks amused as well, walking along beside Trowa and nodding along to everything that the security guard is saying. "Part of the deal of his engagement to Miss Long is that he can take up residence in the main house."

"I'm guessing that's a big deal," Trowa says quietly. The man nods in response. Wufei also gives him a patiently superior look, but says nothing. Trowa assumes that Wufei doesn't have enough energy to speak right now.

Trowa feels like they've been walking around for half an hour. This is much farther into the estate than Meilan's rooms, and Trowa's amused that Huang's rooms are apparently nowhere near hers. Finally, though, the guard stops outside a door and knocks.

"Mr. Po," he calls out. There's no answer. "Maybe he left already," the man says, mostly to himself, and then tries the door.

It's unlocked, so he walks inside. Almost immediately, and before Trowa can follow, he backtracks out of the room again, closing the door behind him. He then unclips a handheld communicator from his belt and speaks into it tersely. "I need an ambulance, and additional security personnel to Mr. Po's room, _now_."

"What's wrong?" Trowa asks, concerned.

In answer, the guard opens the door again about halfway, and gestures for Trowa to look through the opening. Cautiously, he walks forward just a little, and then he sees nothing but red. There's blood splattered all over the room, and Huang's body is sprawled on the ground near the bed.

"There's no point in asking for an ambulance," Trowa whispers, wondering at how the room seems to spin briefly. He closes his eyes, backs away, and struggles to breathe. Tries to forget the blank look in Huang's open eyes.

"I know," the guard says, his voice clipped. "It's protocol."

He shuts the door again, while Trowa struggles to steady his breathing. He ends up crouched down and inhaling deeply through his nose, his head hanging between his legs. He kind of loses track of the next few minutes. Vaguely, Trowa registers that there's people moving about around him, but no one bothers him and so he ignores them for now.

Eventually, everything clears again, and Trowa realizes that Wufei is crouched down beside him, watching him worriedly. When he sees that he has Trowa's attention finally, Wufei lightly touches his arm. Trowa can feel a tingling sensation there, a phantom touch, and then it's gone. He appreciates the gesture.

When Trowa feels like he can finally breathe steadily once more, he slowly stands back up. The same security guard is still there, watching the people around them and glancing at Trowa in concern.

"I shouldn't have let you look," he says apologetically, once he sees that Trowa's paying attention to his surroundings again.

Trowa shakes his head, but he doesn't reply to that. It doesn't matter anymore. Wufei's form is still hovering close by, looking anxious, and his presence reminds Trowa of what's really important right now.

"Do you know where Meilan is?" he asks the guard. Trowa doesn't want to wait until tonight to see her. He's got a very bad feeling about Meilan being alone right now.

The guard shrugs helplessly. "There's a market nearby that's only going to be around for a week. She said something about wanting to visit, but I don't know if she's there right now."

Well, it's at least someplace to try. Trowa gets directions to the market and thanks the guard before taking off. He's not entirely sure that he should be leaving before the police get there and can question him, but no one stops him from leaving, so Trowa takes off.

"Fuck," he says, once he's sitting inside the silence of his own car. Trowa was wrong about Huang, apparently. Very wrong. And whoever murdered Huang has to be someone who is trusted at the estate, in order to get by all of the security. Meilan is definitely in danger.

Trowa drives around and eventually finds the market. It spans a few city blocks, full of bustling stalls and games, and normally, Trowa would be fascinated by something like this, but as it is, he's only annoyed as hell. He scans the crowd, trying futilely to spot one young Chinese woman among a veritable sea of them, and barely stops himself from shouting her name out loud into the crowd.

"Trowa?" someone suddenly asks from behind him, and he jumps about a foot. Whirling around, Trowa comes face to face with Meilan, who's giving him a confused look. Right, Trowa's much more conspicuous in this crowd than she is. It only makes sense that he'd be recognized by her first.

"Meilan," he says, taking her arm and gently steering her away from the crowds. She still looks confused, but lets him lead her to somewhere a little less busy. "I need to know what happened between you and Huang this morning."

Her nose wrinkles in distaste at his name, and Meilan scowls. "He was being ridiculous," she declares. "Something about moving up our wedding date to next month!" She crosses her arms over her chest. "I told him that I would never marry him, and that I'm moving out tomorrow. We yelled at each other a lot before I got tired of listening to him and left."

Trowa wonders for one moment whether Meilan is going to be suspected of murdering Huang, and swallows uneasily. He needs to tell her. "Huang's dead," he says, not knowing how to soften the blow.

For a moment, Meilan only looks back at him blankly. Slowly, comprehension fills her eyes, and her face slackens in horror. "What?" she whispers. This time, it's her who grabs Trowa's arm, her grip tight. "What are you talking about?" she demands. "What happened?"

Trowa shakes his head helplessly. "I don't know," he admits. "I went to see him, and when the security guard opened his door…"

He can't bring himself to say anything else. Meilan shakes his arm a little impatiently, but then lets go and wraps her arms around herself instead. "Oh my god," she says softly. "Oh my god."

They're both quiet for a long while, but eventually, Trowa has to speak again before he throws up. He can't get the image of Huang's face out of his head. "I thought he was the one who killed Wufei," Trowa admits.

Meilan's brows furrow, and Trowa doesn't know if she's even listening to him right now. He continues to talk, anyway. "I don't think you should go back home right now," he says.

At that, Meilan takes in a shuddering breath. "Okay," she says, voice calm even though her hands are clenching her arms so tightly that she's likely leaving bruises on herself. "Okay, yeah, someone who works or lives there probably did it." So, she's already figured that out for herself. Trowa nods in agreement. "So, where are we going, then?" she asks.

Meilan sounds much too calm. Trowa assumes that she's in shock, and wonders if he should take her to a hospital. She doesn't look pale or shaky, though. He'll leave that option open for later, if it proves necessary. There's somewhere else that Trowa wants to take her right now. Somewhere that he should have taken her the first time they met.

"We're going to a club," he says, and although Meilan gives him a surprised look in response, she doesn't object. She follows him back to his car, walking beside him quietly, and Trowa wishes that he still had his coat so that he could throw it over her shoulders. Her thin jacket doesn't look like enough protection from the chilly wind.

Trowa looks sideways at Wufei's blurry form, at Trowa's coat settled over the ghost's shoulders. He's been present for most of Trowa's talk with Meilan, and doesn't look as though he's going to protest Trowa's most recent decision. If anything, he looks eager.

It's past time that the two of them were reunited. Trowa doesn't want to give Meilan another shock so soon after the last one, though. He'll try to explain everything in the car on the way over. Still, he really needs Meilan to fully understand just how much danger she's in right now, and Trowa figures that Wufei is the only person who can convince her of that.


	9. Chapter 9

Trowa has no idea how to even begin talking about this. Meilan isn't pressing him for any answers just yet, which is another big indication that she's not feeling quite alright at the moment. Not that Trowa can blame her for that. He's not feeling all that well right now, either.

Nothing for it. Taking a steadying breath, Trowa glances at Meilan and then determinedly turns his attention back to the road. "Do you believe in ghosts?" he asks.

As he expects, that gets Meilan's attention. Briefly, she looks scornful, but settles for a little shrug. "No," she answers simply. "I don't believe in something that I can't see or interact with."

Trowa nods, because that's completely relatable. "I was the same way."

Meilan says nothing in response to that at first, and turns her head to look out the window. "You're not taking me to a graveyard or something, are you?" she asks after a minute.

"We're going to a club," Trowa repeats, reassuring her. Though now that he thinks about it, Trowa wonders if Wufei could appear fully at his grave. Swallowing down that uneasy thought, Trowa continues. "A few days ago, I met someone there."

Meilan turns her head back around and watches his profile. Trowa appreciates her lack of comments at the moment. "We hit it off really well," he admits, "and after a while, we started driving back to his place in my car. And then he disappeared."

There's more silence between them for a long moment. "I assume you don't mean that they jumped out of the car," Meilan says eventually.

Trowa snorts. "No," he says. "And then the exact same thing happened the next time I went back to the club. So I pulled over off to the side of the road where they disappeared, and that's where I found Wufei's phone."

There's an audible, shuddering breath from Meilan, and Trowa's afraid for a moment that she's going to burst out into tears. Instead, something hardens in her expression. "You're not lying."

It's a statement and a threat all at once. Trowa had better not be lying to her, she's saying, or he'll regret it. Trowa has no doubt that she means it, and could follow through on the unspoken vow. "I'm not lying," he says quietly.

Neither of them says anything else for the rest of the ride. Trowa figures that's probably for the best. They park a block away from the club, which Trowa hopes is actually open at this time of the day. At least finding a nearby parking spot is easier.

When they get there, the front doors are indeed locked, and Trowa groans. Wufei reappears at that moment, looking pretty solid to him. One glance at Meilan, however, shows that it's still not enough for her to see him. Dimly, Trowa recalls that he'd already given Wufei his coat before they left the club that first time, so of course he could see Wufei then. Meilan still can't.

"Bring her around the back," Wufei says, and he looks like he's ready to grab Trowa's arm and pull him along if he doesn't hurry. "The place is empty, so I don't know how well this will work, but we can try." His voice is there, but dim, as though he's actually standing much farther away.

Oh. Trowa remembers now. It's not just the place, but the ambient energy from so many people that allows Wufei to appear so solid. Trowa leads Meilan around the back. They find out that the back door opens if you jiggle the handle a couple of times, which does not make Trowa feel safe about ever visiting this club socially again. He also hopes that there's not a security camera back there anywhere.

Once inside, they walk down a short hallway and out into the main room. Meilan suddenly stops and stares, and Trowa knows that she can finally see Wufei. Trowa doesn't know how well, but she knows that Wufei's there.

For a few seconds, they're both frozen, and then Meilan quickly walks forward until she's standing right in front of Wufei. She reaches up, and Trowa thinks for a moment that she's going to brush her fingers along Wufei's cheek. She flicks his nose instead, and Wufei grins, even as his nose crinkles in reflex.

"Must you always do that?" he says, pretending only a little bit that he finds the gesture offensive.

Meilan, now that she knows that she can touch him, grabs Wufei up in a tight hug, and doesn't look as though she's going to let go again anytime soon. Wufei wraps his arms around her in return, and softly whispers something into her ear. Trowa doesn't even try to eavesdrop. He waits, letting them have this moment together. Wonders if he should leave, even.

Before Trowa can get very far, Meilan finally pulls back just a touch. She's still holding onto Wufei, but is no longer crushing him within her grip. Her attention turns to Trowa, and even though tears are falling down her face, she smiles. "Thank you," she says.

For bringing her here, Trowa assumes. He nods.

Wufei gently pushes a strand of hair behind Meilan's ear. "I'm glad you're alright," he says. The relief in his voice is clear. "You're in danger."

Meilan frowns. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"I was killed," Wufei reminds her. Trowa thinks that's a pretty blunt thing to say, but Meilan doesn't look offended at all. "And now Huang's dead. I-"

He breaks off, looking almost embarrassed for once. "I stayed around because I wanted to keep you safe."

Meilan looks like she has a million questions about that, and Trowa agrees. He has a lot of questions about what happens when you die. Who wouldn't? He also can't actually bring himself to ask Wufei any of them, and Meilan obviously can't, either.

"Thank you for protecting me," Meilan tells Wufei. Then, suddenly, her expression turns stern. "Why did you involve someone else, though?" she demands next, gesturing at Trowa with one hand before returning her grip to Wufei's arm. Trowa feels offended for half a second, before she continues with, "He's in danger now, too!"

Wufei looks guilty. "I can't just appear wherever," he says. Meilan frowns, but relaxes. "I've wanted to talk with you directly for some time, but..."

"Oh," Meilan says, softer now, obviously realizing what Wufei doesn't say. That he's been alone these past few months. "Why Trowa, then?" she asks, curious.

Wufei snorts. "He approached me first, you know."

Trowa rolls his eyes. "I asked you to dance with me, not haunt me," he retorts.

Meilan and Wufei smirk in unison. It's definitely a family trait. "How do I keep in contact with you now, then?" Meilan asks Wufei, looking somewhat desperate. Trowa can see her grip tighten on Wufei once more. He wonders if she would camp out here in the club if she had to. Probably.

Wufei looks her over critically. "Do you have anything you can give me?" he asks. "I need a connection."

Meilan understands after only a second, and she reaches up to her neck. There, she unclasps a simple gold chain necklace and hands it over to Wufei. His hands close around it almost reverently. "I won't always be visible elsewhere," he warns her, "but I'll still be there."

Meilan nods, and tries to smile again, but her expression dims instead. "Did you see who killed you?" she asks abruptly.

Wufei shakes his head. "No," he answers regretfully. "I was dazed from the car crash, and then. Well."

He was shot and killed, is what Wufei doesn't say. Trowa shifts, uncomfortable, and sees Meilan bite her lower lip, clearly feeling similar. "Why am I still alive?" she asks.

Trowa stares. So does Wufei. "What?" he asks, despite trying not to interject himself into their conversation too much.

Meilan looks thoughtful now. "They killed Wufei," she whispers. "They killed Huang. Why not me? I think you're wrong, Wufei. I don't think that I'm not in danger at all."

Now that she's said it like that, Trowa can see what she means. Wufei frowns, clearly agreeing. "There's nothing else that makes sense, though," he points out. "Either someone killed me because of the family fortune and business, and that means you're a target, too, or they killed me because of Relena's political career, and that means they'll come for you as well. Since Huang was also killed, I assume now that it's the former option."

Meilan hums under her breath, but she doesn't really seem to agree. "There's something else," she insists. "There has to be. Something that we're not quite seeing. It's been months since you were killed. Why wait so long to go after me if I'm also in danger of being killed?"

Trowa struggles to think of what else Wufei and Huang could have in common, if it's not their family. Meilan should be the next one in danger, especially now that both of her fiances are dead.

And then Trowa's breath stops in his throat. His expression must show his sudden alarm, because both Wufei and Meilan's attention sharply returns to him. "What is it?" Wufei asks.

Trowa curses. "Meilan's right," he says. "I don't think she's in any danger. Actually, I think whoever's behind this _wants_ her to inherit. They killed both of her fiances, but not Meilan." He looks at them both urgently, struggling to explain his thoughts. "And now they might know that Meilan wasn't ever actually going to marry either of you, anyway. Because she's engaged to Relena, and even moving in with her tomorrow."

The color drains rapidly from Meilan's face. "But I didn't tell anyone else," she says, looking horrified.

"You said that you were fighting with Huang," Trowa points out. "That you both were yelling. Anyone nearby could have heard what you two were saying."

Meilan grabs Wufei's hand for support, and then she's hurrying back out of the club, Trowa hot on their heels. If his theory is correct, then Meilan's not the one in danger.

Relena is.


	10. Chapter 10

Trowa drives as fast as he can without killing them or getting pulled over. More than once, he has to ease off the gas, only to find himself pressing down harder again a few minutes later. He can't help it. He only hopes that Relena's fine, if surprised to see him and Meilan show up right now.

Of all the days to be stuck in traffic, this is the worst timing ever. Meilan lets out a hiss through her teeth, and Trowa can see her worry growing. "You should try calling her," Trowa says. At least if Relena talks to Meilan now, it'll reassure the both of them that she's alright.

"I can't believe I forgot about my phone," Meilan mutters, pulling it out and dialing Relena.

Trowa can hear the ring. And again. And again. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," Meilan chants. No such luck. The call goes to voicemail.

Meilan inhales sharply. "Relena," she says, "please call me back. I think you're in danger. Don't let anyone inside until Trowa and I get there." She pauses, but no one picks up still, so Meilan ends the call.

"She'll be okay," Trowa says, even though he doesn't know if that's true at all. He has to say something, though.

Wufei's sitting between the two of them, and he's fading more the farther that they get from the club. He manages to touch Meilan's arm though, gaining her attention. "I won't let Relena die," he says, his voice solemn.

Meilan nods, biting her lip and clenching her phone tightly in her hand. "I hope we're wrong," she says. "I hope we sound absolutely nuts."

Trowa nods. "Same," he admits. It's better than the alternative. Better than being right.

Finally, the traffic lets them move forward once again. Meilan is tapping her hand against the dash nervously. It's only making Trowa more nervous, too, but he can hardly blame her. He feels like he's about to jump out of his skin.

When they finally arrive, Meilan jumps out of the car before Trowa's even got the engine turned off. "Don't!" he calls out, jumping out after her, not bothering to close the car door or anything. If they're not wrong, then Meilan could be running into danger, and Trowa can't let her go inside alone.

Meilan doesn't bother to knock or ring the doorbell. She unlocks the front door with her own key, and enters quietly. Trowa approves. They peer inside the house together, but everything's quiet.

"This place is too big," he mutters. How would anyone ever know if someone was here who shouldn't be?

"Something's wrong," Meilan says tersely, looking around anxiously.

Trowa walks carefully inside, following Meilan up the main stairs and into a hallway, looking out for anyone. "How do you know that?" he asks. His heart is pounding so hard that Trowa feels a little lightheaded.

Meilan gestures down another hallway. Both of them are trying to hurry, while also making as little noise as possible. Wufei's a silent shadow at their sides. He's obviously trying to stay with them as much as possible.

"Pargan didn't come to greet us," Meilan says softly, sending Trowa a brief, worried glance. Her eyes are darting every which way, the same as his. Between the two of them, hopefully no one can sneak up and take them by surprise.

"He probably didn't hear us come in," Trowa tries to reassure her.

Meilan only shakes her head. "There are security cameras everywhere," she insists. "And he has an alert app on his phone."

The idea of that elderly gentleman with a modern smartphone is enough to throw Trowa for a loop, but he recovers quickly once he realizes what Meilan means. Trowa hurries his steps in response, and Meilan matches his pace. This place really is too big. It takes way too long for Trowa and Meilan to reach Relena's rooms.

Once there, Meilan opens the door and tries to rush inside. Trowa grabs her shoulder and yanks her back sharply, shaking his head sternly at her desperate anger. He understands, but he's not going to just let her run inside and possibly get herself killed.

Trowa carefully peers around the door. The sitting room is silent, nothing out of place and no one around. Trowa and Meilan move cautiously into the room. A TV is on somewhere in another room, and Trowa can hear a cooking show. Other than that, the place is silent.

Meilan gestures towards where Trowa assumes Relena's bedroom is, and he nods. They creep closer, still hoping that they're wrong, that Relena's fallen asleep or something, and that they're about to startle the hell out of her.

The last thing that Trowa actually expects to see is Meilan and Wufei's elderly grandfather crouched on top of Relena, his hands digging into her throat and cutting off her air while she pulls desperately at his arms.

Meilan lets out a wordless cry of fury, and before Trowa can stop her, she's crossing the room and punching her grandfather on the back of his head. Trowa hears a sickening crack, and wonders if his neck is broken.

Apparently not, because the old man's only response to her attack is to lift one of his hands away from Relena and smash his elbow back into Meilan's face. She flies back and slams into a dresser hard. Her interference is enough of a distraction for Relena to get one leg pulled up to her chest, though, and she kicks out sharply.

Meilan and Wufei's grandfather is thrown off of Relena, and she rolls over, coughing harshly. Meilan is struggling to her feet, and their grandfather is bent over, regaining his breath. Trowa rushes over to the bed and pulls Relena off of it, trying to put some distance between her and the old man.

He looks surprisingly calm, and that frightens Trowa more than anything else. He doesn't even seem to be hurt. "Stay down there," he says, turning to Meilan and ignoring Trowa and Relena altogether for the moment. "Or better yet, leave. You shouldn't have been here for hours."

Is that all he has to say? Trowa can't believe it. They just caught him trying to murder someone, and he's scolding Meilan like she tried to sneak her dessert early.

"What are you doing here?" Meilan asks, furious still. She's clutching her side but ignoring her face, even though her cheekbone is already red and purple. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

Trowa moves even farther backwards, taking Relena with him, until they're several feet away from the bed. She's still coughing, bent over from the force, and Trowa's really worried about her breathing, but he can't take his eyes off of Meilan and Wufei's grandfather right now.

"I'm taking care of this problem," the old man answers, as though that's a perfectly reasonable response. "I realize now that I made a mistake with the other two. They were never the real issue."

Meilan looks for one second like wants to scream, and also like she wants to cry, and that only her indecision stops her from doing either. "You killed Wufei," she whispers. She doesn't wait for him to answer her accusation. "How could you? How _could you_?! He was your grandson!"

If Meilan and Wufei's grandfather feels any remorse, it doesn't show on his face. "If you two had agreed to marry like you should have, then none of this would have ever been an issue," he replies. "Wufei was the son of one of my daughters. He never could have inherited the estate, unless he married you."

He sounds like a scolding teacher, and Trowa can't stand it anymore. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't decided that your business means more to you than your family," he says. "That's what this is about, right? You want Meilan to inherit so that the house and money stays with you."

Trowa was wrong, earlier, about why Wufei and Huang were killed. So very, very wrong. It wasn't because they were engaged to Meilan in the first place, but because she ultimately refused to marry either of them.

Meilan's face tightens, and their grandfather spares Trowa a quick look, nodding placidly. "If Meilan doesn't marry one of her acceptable cousins, then Shang, the idiot, inherits instead. He'll ruin our family if that happens."

Trowa has no idea who Shang is, besides obviously being another one of Meilan's cousins, and he doesn't care. He can't believe that Meilan and Wufei's grandfather is acting like the threat of Shang inheriting justifies everything that he's done.

Relena's breathing slows down some. It still sounds strained and raspy, and she definitely needs to go to the hospital and get checked out, but she's standing upright and glaring murder at Meilan and Wufei's grandfather.

"You're disgusting," she says. "Get out of my house. I'm calling the police."

Meilan and Wufei's grandfather turns towards the two of them, then. Trowa doesn't know where the gun in the old man's hand came from, but he stiffens in place, and feels Relena go still beside him. "Neither of you are leaving this room alive," the old man informs them, still sounding completely unconcerned. Meilan's eyes narrow. She's clearly considering tackling him, but isn't near enough, and so she starts edging her way closer.

She stops suddenly, her eyes wide, and Trowa understands why because he sees it happening, too. Wufei's spirit, looking furious and vengeful, somehow begins to sink inside of their grandfather. First, only a hand, but then Wufei seems to become absorbed, slipping fully inside of the old man's body.

Meilan and Wufei's grandfather jerks, and his body starts shaking. The gun falls to the floor. Relena twitches like she wants to run over and grab it, but Meilan does first, flinging it into another room. Trowa expects Wufei to leave their grandfather's body now. He starts looking around for something to restrain the old man with.

Instead, Meilan and Wufei's grandfather starts walking slowly towards them, and Trowa pushes himself and Relena out of the way, alarmed. He doesn't know what Wufei's planning until the old man opens a window and climbs out onto a small balcony.

"What's going on?" Relena asks beside him. Trowa can only shake his head, not sure how to explain even now.

Meilan makes a small noise in the back of her throat, full of sorrow. But she doesn't say anything, and she doesn't try to stop Wufei from throwing their grandfather's body over the side of the balcony. They're four floors up. No one goes out to look.

Silence. Then Meilan is crossing the room and hugging both of them, and Relena is slowly falling to the floor. Trowa quickly joins her, his legs giving out beneath him. All three of them huddle together, Meilan kissing Relena repeatedly, and Trowa tries to process everything that has just happened.

When that doesn't work, he pulls out his phone and dials the police, letting Meilan and Relena quietly whisper reassurances to each other while he waits for the call to connect.


	11. Chapter 11

Wufei appears again after a few minutes, and Trowa has to admit that he's relieved. He wasn't sure if Wufei could ever separate from his grandfather's body again after possessing it. Wufei actually seems a little stronger than what Trowa would have thought he'd be after doing something like that. Not completely solid, but much more substantial.

"Are you alright?" Trowa asks without thinking. Meilan and Relena look around at his question, and while Relena still looks confused, Meilan also looks relieved to see that Wufei is okay.

"I'm fine," Wufei answers. He doesn't seem fine as he clenches his hands into tight fists, visibly upset, but Trowa doesn't call him out on that. Wufei shifts, looking uncomfortable suddenly, and then clears his throat. "I'm going to leave now."

Meilan jumps up and lunges for him, grabbing his shoulders. "Do you really have to?" she asks. "Is that how it works?"

Wufei snorts in amusement and shakes his head. "I don't know how it works," he says. "I just know that I don't have to stay anymore. You're safe now."

Relena is intently watching the space in front of Meilan, her brows furrowed. "Who are you talking to?" she asks. She's a lot less skeptical about the appearance of an invisible person than Trowa would be, but then again, Meilan does clearly look as though she's holding onto and talking with someone.

Meilan gestures for Relena to move closer, and then whispers something in her ear. A moment later, still highly confused, Relena unclasps a bracelet from her wrist and holds it out in the air. She's the only one surprised when Wufei's hand wraps around hers, tangling the bracelet between their fingers.

"Oh," Relena utters. She looks shocked, and then very, very sad. "Oh, Wufei, I'm so sorry," she says.

"Not your fault," Wufei answers while looking between her and Meilan, obviously speaking to both of them. "I just wanted to say goodbye properly this time."

Relena nods, and wraps an arm around Meilan's shoulders. "Goodbye," she says softly.

Meilan looks like she wants to protest. Trowa knows how she feels. Suddenly, it occurs to him that he might not mind being haunted by a ghost for a little while longer. Maybe it's for the best that Wufei's planning on leaving now, then. Saying goodbye after a longer time spent together would probably hurt even worse.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Meilan admits, stepping just a little closer to Wufei and wrapping her arms around him again. "I'm so sorry you had to do that, Wufei. I-"

Wufei tilts his head and whispers something into her ear, cutting off Meilan's apology. She listens intently, and then her expressions turns determined, and she nods. He kisses her forehead, and then lets go. Though Meilan obviously wants to keep on clinging to him, she lets go, too.

Trowa feels a sense of loss and anticipation well up within him when Wufei looks his way. He wonders what the ghost is going to say to him, and what he's going to say in return. What can possibly be said between them that will encompass everything that's happened?

"Thanks for helping me," Wufei says. Trowa nods. "Goodbye, Trowa."

Trowa waits for whatever he's going to say next, but Wufei only lets go of the bracelet that he and Relena have been holding onto together, and then he reaches up and unhooks the necklace from around his neck, handing it back to Meilan.

And then he disappears, just like that. Trowa blinks at the empty space where Wufei used to be, and has to admit that he feels let down. Was that really all that Wufei wanted to say to him? Apparently, yes.

Meilan sends him a slight smirk, even though she looks exhausted and sad, and her cheekbone is swelling up horribly. "He always was shy about showing affection in public," she says in explanation.

Wufei didn't seem all that shy about being affectionate with Meilan, but Trowa understands what she means, and nods. "I see," he says. The thought of Wufei feeling too shy to kiss Trowa in front of his cousin is kind of entertaining, he admits.

They wait for the police, though Trowa's going to insist that Meilan and Relena both get to the hospital as soon as possible. Especially Relena. The bruising appearing around her neck looks horrific.

Trowa stays with Meilan and Relena for hours, even ends up getting dinner with them much later, and helps them pack their belongings into an endless number of boxes. He talks about how he first met Wufei, and everything that's happened since then. Both Meilan and Relena are clearly interested in his story, and ask a million questions, and Trowa feels exhausted but happy by the end of the night.

He doesn't think that he'll be able to sleep very well that night, but drops off rather quickly when he finally crawls into bed.

Wufei's there in his dream, and somehow, Trowa isn't surprised. He'd thought about it earlier, while waiting for the police to show up, and while helping out Relena and Meilan afterwards. Of course Wufei is going to appear in Trowa's dreams one last time.

"You haven't left yet," he says. Trowa's not sure how else to begin the conversation.

Wufei smirks. "You looked so disappointed earlier," he says. "I can't have you pining once I'm gone."

Trowa laughs. "I'm okay," he says, reassuring Wufei. "This whole week has been absolutely insane. Everything going back to normal will be a nice change of pace."

"I wish we could have met before I died," Wufei says, sighing. "Real sex with you would have been nice."

Trowa snickers. "I'd prefer not ruining my sheets again, yes," he replies. "Or you could just wish you hadn't died in the first place," he points out, because that seems like the obvious wish to him.

Wufei rolls his eyes, but concedes the point with a chuckle. "Well, I'm saying goodbye for real now," he says.

Trowa raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" he asks. "How do I know you're not just going to haunt me until the next time I do something ridiculously embarrassing?"

He means it as a teasing joke, and Wufei's lips quirk up slightly at the corners, but then he takes off Trowa's coat. Reaching forward, he lays the fabric over Trowa's shoulders gently, mirroring Trowa's own actions several days ago.

Suddenly, nothing's funny. Trowa reaches up and cups the side of Wufei's face, and kisses him one last time. "Bye," he says against Wufei's lips.

Wufei slowly lets go of the coat, and the second his fingers leave the fabric entirely, Trowa wakes up. His coat is wrapped around him like a second blanket, and Trowa knows that he'll never see Wufei again. He feels oddly calm about that, though. This is the only way that everything could have ended, after all.

Trowa brings the coat up to his face, and smells the faint hint of a cologne that's not his. After a minute, he rolls over, making sure that the coat is still covering him, and then drifts off again into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	12. Epilogue

**-Six Months Later-**

The wedding is lovely, Trowa thinks. He's not at all surprised that Meilan and Relena choose to have a spring ceremony. They both have flowers in their hair, and there's light pink and lilac everywhere, and Trowa should find it all cringe-worthy, but somehow, he doesn't.

Maybe it's because he knows the price that the two of them have paid to be together, but Trowa can't help but be supportive of everything, even the pastel centerpieces. He takes a sip from a flute of champagne, and watches Relena grin mischievously right before she dips Meilan on the dance floor, earning her a laugh and a kiss, which of course gets applause from those who are watching.

Trowa's sitting off to the side of the dance floor, a little bit removed from everyone else, though he doesn't want to leave yet by any means. He's just enjoying the atmosphere for a few minutes before he goes over and asks to dance with Meilan or Relena. He's already done his speech as Meilan's best man, and so now Trowa gets to relax for the rest of the night.

"Hello," someone says just to his left. "May I sit here?"

Trowa looks over, and there's Relena's older brother. He's been out of the country for the last few years, but came back home for Relena's wedding. Trowa nods at the question, and the other man pulls out a chair and sits gracefully.

He seems to do everything gracefully, Trowa's noticed. He's very elegantly put together, from his perfectly-groomed long, blond hair to his immaculate suit. Usually, that level of togetherness would intimidate Trowa, but just an hour ago he saw this same man quietly nervous and near to tears over his little sister getting married, so Trowa figures he's alright.

That, and extremely handsome, which Trowa is abruptly reminded of when the other man smiles at him warmly. "They look happy," he says fondly, gesturing at Relena and Meilan on the dance floor.

"They are," Trowa says. It's obvious to everyone in attendance. "They deserve it," he adds.

They're both silent for a few moments, before the other man reaches across the table and holds out his hand. "Milliardo Peacecraft," he says, introducing himself, and Trowa's relieved. He knows that he's heard Milliardo's name a few times before, especially over the past week or so, but never directly enough to really process it, and he'd thought that it would be rude to ask now. Not to mention embarrassing.

"Trowa Barton," he replies, seeing a similar relief appear in Milliardo's eyes. "Nice to meet you."

Milliardo's hand lingers against Trowa's for another second or two, and Trowa looks into his lovely blue eyes and thinks that maybe this could be the start of something more, if he lets it.

"The pleasure's all mine," Milliardo says. They spend the next ten minutes talking together, and then exchange numbers before they both return to the celebration. Trowa's definitely looking forward to where this could possibly go in the future.

Hopefully, he won't have to deal with another haunting, but at least this time, Trowa will be prepared if that happens. As Trowa dances with a happy Meilan, he tentatively allows himself to hope.


End file.
